


Legend of the Twin Longinus

by Tohka_Yatogami



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tohka_Yatogami/pseuds/Tohka_Yatogami
Summary: (Imported from fanfiction.net)Prequel story to the Revised version of the original LOHD, loosely based on the Denpachi novel by character roles alone
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, and before we begin... happy birthday to me! *giggles* That's one reason that today, I'm finally putting up the first chapter to the second of the two prequels "Legend of the Heavenly Dragons", with this one being the one that technically represents Ishibumi's Denpachi novel. Although, it's only in the sense of being a major event that eventually connects to DxD, as there's no actual translation for Denpachi.**

**To start things off for everyone that's a new reader? If you haven't read "Legend of the Heavenly Dragons" before this story, then there's no need for you to go read that one first, as while there are spoilers to events in that story, you won't be able to understand what they are in this story until you read it. To be more specific, this prequel is only one small part of the main trilogy.**

**Oh, and if you came here because you've seen the other prequel story, "Legend of the Slash Dogs", which is based on the SLASHDØG novels? This story is also a sequel to that one, but no need to worry, as the only thing in that story related to this is a brief mention of Cassiel that isn't important until the end of this one, so both stories can be read simultaneously without worry.**

**Although, for the sake of those unfamiliar with this detail revealed in LOHD's first chapter, and to avoid misunderstandings? In the "Heavenly Dragon" series, Devils and Demons are separate species, so any mention of the two as different species is intentional. The reasoning makes more sense once you get to Chapter 7, but that's as far as I'll elaborate as it's a major spoiler.**

**For the other major details? The main difference of the "Heavenly Dragon" series is that the Vali of the story is a female and the protagonist, although she has no involvement with this prequel. While she will appear, it's only at the beginning and end, which only really connects her to a scene in LOHD where she's being told this story by our main characters. Issei on the other hand has more of a role, even if only briefly.**

**Now, time to talk about the heroes of this story. As some of you may have realized, the two Longinus mentioned in the story title are the only ones that lacked a known wielder until Volume 24 mentioned him, long after I already gave them to the OCs that are the heroes of this prequel. As a result, neither of these Sacred Gears have their canon abilities. However, that doesn't mean the canon wielder doesn't have some kind of influence. *giggles mischievously***

**Last, but definitely not least, there are two big details I need to share here. While there are a fair share of canon characters in the story, this particular prequel is more OC-focused because the story is original in nature. This is best said through the story's main duo being OCs, having connections to other OCs, and the involvement of the Demons, which mean a few more OCs will also be getting the spotlight.**

**That's all the important stuff, and now that I've said it? Let the story begin!**

* * *

**«»** \- Consciousness of any other Sacred Gear Talking

〖〗 - Voice Speaking through a Magic Circle

 **「」** \- Insert Song Beginning, or Ending

 **【】** \- Voice made by an Announcement, or through an Announcer

 **⟨⟩** \- Custom Spell's Aria Chant

『』 - Electrical Voice or Machine Speaking

* * *

**Telos Karma**

**One of the Longinus, holding the spirit of Pandora, the woman from the Greek legend of Pandora's Box. The physical form of this Sacred Gear manifests as an oriental locket with a unique shape that makes it open up like a box. Unlike the actual legend, the pendant was the actual box, and she actually sealed inside to give shelter during the Great War, leaving them "hope" they could survive the horrors of the conflict.**

**While the abilities of this Sacred Gear are very odd and between, but the fact it's a Longinus is reason enough to be weary of them. The user can form barriers to shield themselves and others, which gives them ability of shock absorption to mostly if not completely negate an attack, or stockpile the force to unleash it back at twice the stored power as a single blast, or as multiple bursts.**

**It also has the ability of letting the user manipulate luck on themselves or others, which gives the user and their allies good luck by siphoning it from their enemies/opponents, leaving them with only bad luck. This ability doesn't work outside of battle, meaning it can't be used to increase one's wealth or ruin the business of shady people, to the disappointment of many who've wielded it.**

**However, this luck manipulation is still beneficial in other ways, as they're protected from harmful elements aside from physical or magical attacks; such harmful elements include disease, radiation, and malnutrition. The downside is that for their high good luck to activate... it's heavily implied they need to suffer bad luck that counts as a lost, which can be as minor as heartbreak or as major as death of someone close.**

**The current wielder of the Telos Karma is Nanami Kanzaki, one of the many known as the strongest Humans.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1, Changing Worlds Arc: Blooming of Two Flowers_ **

The scene opened to the sight of various guests being gathered together in a grand ballroom within the city of Lucifaad, the Capital City of Hell. The entire room was decorated with colors of gold, platinum and diamond, and those attended with wearing what they considered their finery to celebrate a special occasion.

Said occasion just happened to be the bachelorette party of Valiana Lucifer, better known as Vali to her friends, and the Princess of Hell.

Speaking of the Princess herself, she could be seen talking with some of her closest female friends, giggling a bit as one of them recalled a funny event. Walking in through the entrance, a familiar duo quickly noticed her.

"Vali!"

Turning her head, she saw the sight of Hina and Nanami, who had finally arrived at the festivities after a slight delay.

"Nanami, Hina! Glad you two finally made it." Vali greeted.

"Of course, we wouldn't miss this for anything." Nanami chuckled.

"So, it isn't much longer before you and Issei finally tie the knot. Still surprises me how everything you've gone through is s Romeo and Juliet that ends like Cinderella." Hina praised.

Vali blushed a bit, rubbing her cheek.

"Well, it might not be much longer before we join you there." Hina continued, holding up a hand.

Said hand revealed a silver ring on it, making Vali gasped.

"No way, did you..." Vali asked, looking at Nanami.

"Right before we came here. Figured this was a good time, and considering why you and Issei decided to marry so fast..." Nanami admitted with a blush, rubbing her head in embarrassment.

Vali giggled, shaking their hands to congratulate them.

"I know you two will make each other happy, and I'm pretty sure Nanami's parents would agree." Vali smiled.

Nanami gave a somber smile at that.

"I'm sure they are, because... the reason we ended up a little late was because this is the time of year that I pay my respects to them." Nanami agreed.

"Oh, you mean they..." Vali realized.

Nanami nodded her head, taking a deep breath as she looked up a bit.

"You know, I don't think we've ever told you the full story. About how we first met with Aariliyn and Ingvild." Nanami recalled.

"Well, this seems like as good a time as any, since you just proposed to mark a new beginning for you two of you." Vali suggested.

"Good point!" Hina giggled.

Smiling as Vali and some of the others looked at the duo, Hina decided to begin.

"It all began that day when me and Nanami's relationship changed completely, and... the plans of Jequn we were indirectly involved with." She revealed.

* * *

***Ao no Kanata no Four Rhythm - Wings of Courage plays***

**(*harmonious music plays*)** The night sky begins to vanish as the sun's rays begin to break free.

 **(Staring at the great beyond I see before me... and dreaming of a better tomorrow.)** Hina looks up to the sky, feeling the wind blow her hair with all its might. The sun's rays soon become enough that night turns into day.  
 **(I'll finally begin to take a step forward in my life!)** Taking this moment, she runs ahead before jumping off the cliff, causing Nanami to turn as she saw her fall towards her, prompting her to reach out to hug-catch her.

 **(*light music with a beat plays*)** The title for **"Legend of the Heavenly Dragons"** tried to form... only for last two words to shatter as something fell on them. The shards began glowing as they reformed, which soon became two new words, creating the title of **"Legend of the Twin Longinus"** in its place.

 **(*same music repeats*)** Right at that moment, Hina landed in Nanami's arms, making her spin the former around to soften her landing. The two smiled at each other, and the sight of a glowing ring and pendant could be seen on the two respectively, showing the silhouettes of a Druid and young Greek woman behind their respective owners.

 **(Cruising through the scars of my past, the wounds become fresh again, and I cry!)** The sight of the Telos Karma and Innovate Clear flying through the skies into their respective owners as newborns as seen, followed by the screen having them swap places, showing them as teenage girls widening their eyes at a strange feeling that made turn the other way.

 **(*intense music plays*)** A young Nanami stared at her hometown as it was destroyed by the prototype Gogmagog, and she could only stare as the images of her father being crushed by his home's roof, and her mother trapped under rubble moments flashed through her mind.  
 **(*intense music plays*)** Hina looked at the now teenage Nanami, giving a sad look as the latter gave an angered expression, briefly turning to glare at her before walking off. Tears filled Hina's eyes as she began to blame herself.

 **(Looking for answers to questions I don't even know, it seems like finding closure is just a dream!)** Nanami rose from the darkness of an alleyway, shedding some tears as she saw it was raining around her. Covering her eyes, she began crying before he felt a hand tap her. Looking up, the sun replaced the rain as Hina stood above her with her hand out.

 **(*intense music plays*)** The sight of woman praying to a pendant that created a powerful barrier around her was seen, followed by a bunch of plants that gathered together to make a stronger one, with a Druid sitting on top.  
 **(*intense music plays*)** The shattering of a sword was seen, causing the brief image of a crying Kelsey to be seen in one of the fragments.

 **(Red... like... rage!)** The sight of Jequn's shadowed form was seen, before it turned to reveal the ex-Demon Lord with her usual expression, yet a feeling of danger hidden in her soulless-looking eyes.  
 **(And blue... like tears!)** Cassiel saw the fires burning in a park in the Underworld, horrifying her as she saw the fragmented remains of a metal weapon, which she gripped tightly in her hands.  
 **(I need to remember the color of joy, so I can smile again!)** Nanami began shedding tears as she saw Hina's offered hand, and immediately grabbed it. The smile on her face felt like it could melt ice from the warmth it radiated.

 **(Blazing through the clear skies!)** Nanami spun around before opening her locket, causing the form of Pandora to appear by her side, and create a powerful force field that knocked away an army of Golems.  
 **(Seeking for a new lease on life!)** Hina did the same in the opposite direction, and with more of a twirling motion, causing Fraxinus to show herself with a smile, and make an entire field of flowers bloom around her, trapping more of the same golems in their roots.  
 **(I'm so afraid of trying to move forward again!)** A flash went across the screen as Ingvild appeared, having created a watery serpent with her powers, and released it at the enemy forces. The screen then flipped over to show Aariliyn on the other side, altering the stone that made the golems into mud.  
 **(Though I don't ever want to turn back!)** As an even larger force rushed at them, help came in the form of Leelexe, Shuriliu, and Niruili joining them on the battlefield.

 **(Will you stay by my side... until I reach the end of my goal!)** Jequn threw out some Chess Pieces, revealing the soldiers that were Vile Pieces, all of which stood ready to fight on her behalf.  
 **(Because I love your soul!)** Cassiel rushed into the area, her face full of anger as she began clashing with the traitorous Demon Lord with all of her might, with Jequn fighting back with equal force.  
 **( _I love your soul!_ )** Kelsey held onto the broken hilt of Suiji's sword, crying at the remaining memento of the boy she loved.  
 **(Come one everyone, let's dream of tomorrow!)** Nanami reached for Hina's hand in the moonlit sky, pulling her up as both flew through the sky with their Devil wings, leading them to circle in front of the moon.

 **(*light music with a beat plays*)** Irufea and Tsukuyomi both begin dancing to the beat of the song, causing everyone to join their small party as they went with the grove themselves.

 **(Will you by my side... until I reach my goal?)** Leaning to each other, Hina and Nanami's foreheads touched, ending with the moon shining brighter to emphasize the moment.

 **(*echoing ending sound*)** The screen dimmed itself, leaving only their Longinus' glows to be seen in the darkness.

* * *

_A loud sound of something terrifying went off across the landscape, making many people scream as they ran away. Inside a single house, the sight of a 4-year old girl could be seen as she slept on her bed, only to suddenly roll off it as a huge tremor threw her off._

_Getting up, she looked around, and heard the terrifying sound for the first time since she was awake._

_"W-what's going on?" She asked worriedly._

_Opening the door to her room was the girl's mother, who had a panicked look on her face._

_"Mother... what's happening?" She asked._

_"I don't know, but it isn't safe here. We need to go!" She warned, unable to explain further._

_As they went downstairs, the girl saw her father stumble through the door, holding his arm as he did._

_"Father!?" The girl panicked._

_"I... I saw it... the beast... it was..." He struggled to speak._

_Collapsing forward, his wife held him up._

_"The safe house is gone... we need to leave!" He warned._

_Right at that moment, the sound went off again, revealing the sound of something mechanical in it._

_"Father, what's going on?" The girl cried, feeling scared._

_"It'll be alright, Nanami, you just-" Her father answered._

_The ceiling began to shake a bit, right over the spot her father was, and then..._

_*CRASH*_

_The next thing Nanami knew, she was being carried by her mother, who was running with the rest of the towns' citizens. Only then did she notice her father's absence._

_"Mother? Where's... where's father?" Nanami asked._

_"I... I'm sorry." She apologized._

_At that moment, an entire building fell over, sending debris towards the area they were running at, and hitting Nanami's mother. The young girl tumbled from her mother's arm, making her see the large Golem that was walking towards their way._

_"Mom!" Nanami screamed._

_She weakly looked at her daughter, who tried in vain to pull her free, and shook her head._

_"Nanami, you... have to be brave... and survive..." She begged._

_"No, I can't! I can't leave you!" Nanami cried._

_The Golem fired a laser towards some of the other buildings, while smashing others, and Nanami's mother tapped the pendant she was wearing._

_"I don't want you to die!" She shouted._

_Nanami's eyes froze, and she shed tears as she was pushed away, making Nanami gasp as debris fell towards her mother._

_"Be strong, promise me that..." She sniffled._

_Seeing the crashing debris blind the spot her mother was at, Nanami cried before she ran away, getting the attention of the Golem._

_Quickly rushing under the structure of a broken house, the now orphaned girl began crying, finally feeling the weight of everything she lost, and the innocence that was taken from her... right as the sight of some floating sphere noticed her._

_『_ _"Target Locked!"_ _』_

_Hearing the sound, Nanami panicked as it prepared to fire at her._

_"Mother! Father!"_

* * *

**~10 Years Later, May 15th - Denpachi Town**

Nanami gasped as she woke up, taking heavy breaths as the horrible memory she relived through her nightmare, feeling tears escape her eyes. No matter how much she wished for it, her mind would always remind her of the day she lost everything... and she hated that fact.

Over the last 10 years, Nanami had grown into quite the beauty, with her night blue-colored hair reaching shoulder length, tied into a ponytail that left still left a lot of her hair out by a yellow ribbon. Her figure was also quite buxom and curvy, despite all she had to show it was a ragged black T-shirt and some gray shorts, which may have just been her choice of pajamas.

"Damn it..." She cried quietly.

Getting up, it was revealed the place she lived was a makeshift tent in an alley of Denpachi Town, where she had taken shelter after losing her parents and home. Looking outside, she noticed it was morning.

"Well, guess I should get ready." Nanami told herself, turning around.

Opening a box, she took out her School Uniform before putting it on and walking out the alley, where the sight of a man with a food cart was seen with the customers.

Standing by the cart's owner was a girl with long, soft, and silky golden-brown hair by a crepe stand. She had an incredibly buxom figure, but there was a modest look to her due a nervous/shy expression on her face.

"I'd like a blueberry crepe, please." She asked, handing him some money.

"Here you go." The owner replied, taking the money as he gave her the blueberry crepe she ordered.

She gave a light smile as she took a bite out of it.

"Well, hello there... Hina." Nanami greeted, giving her a deadpan look.

"Huh? Oh, good morning..." She replied.

The night-haired girl gave her an annoyed look, making Hina flinch a bit was she stepped back slightly, holding her free hand out.

"O-OK, I'll... leave you to get your own food from the stand, s-see you at school." Hina stuttered.

And with that, Hina ran off towards Denpachi Junior High at full speed. Once she left her sight, Nanami sighed before turning to the food stand owner, who handed a bento full of food to her.

"Thanks as always, glad your boss doesn't mind you giving me a daily bento." She smiled.

"Of course, it's already hard enough to live in that makeshift alley home. This is the least we can do for you." The stand owner replied, tipping his hat.

Nanami barely made enough to crate the functioning home in the alley she already had, with her only job being newspaper delivery. Luckily, the stand owner who lived near her had a boss that took pity on her, and allowed him to give her food once a day.

It wasn't much, but the orphaned teenager at least had something along the lines of a stable income through this.

"Well, better catch up to the princess before I end up late." Nanami stated.

As she went to put her bento into her bag, someone rode by her on her bike, accidentally knocking it into the air. The biker and stand owner both panicked as this happened, only for Nanami to jump ahead, and caught the box perfectly.

Just to ease their worries, she opened it to show the food hadn't been messed up at all.

"Whoa!" The biker exclaimed.

"Be more careful how fast you ride by this stand, you don't want to hurt anyone." Nanami warned.

"Right, sorry about that!" He replied, taking off again.

Chuckling a bit at that small moment of excitement, she put her bento in her backpack as she finally headed off to school.

* * *

Deep within the reaches of the Underworld, a certain azure-haired Demon stretched out her arms as she walked into the throne room in just her usual robe. Upon seeing her come in, a young red-haired Demon began to laugh at the sight.

"Lady Cassiel, what are you wearing!?" Minari laughed.

"Something for a fresh breeze. After all, since I am the Demon Queen, that means I should get to decide what's proper for me to wear. Isn't that right?" Cassiel replied, giving a playful smirk.

Minari playfully stuck her tongue out in response.

"Anyways, if you'll excuse me for a moment... I need to pay my respects to Seth." Cassiel requested.

Hearing that, Minari went silent, and nodded her head.

As the Leader of the Demons watched her Peerage's Queen leave the room, she moved to a spot behind the wall facing the back of her throne, and opened a secret passage way. Once she was inside, were the image of a young man with sapphire hair sat in a picture frame.

"It still feels like it's only been days since I lost you, and yet I know that's not true..." Cassiel quietly sad, a tear shedding from her eye.

Materializing some flowers from a magic circle, she placed them down before leaving the room.

'At the very least, I can make sure that both of your sisters won't join you for a long time.' She promised herself.

"Good morning, mom!" A female voice shouted.

Hearing the voice of one of the children she was just thinking of, she turned to see the sight of a beautiful young woman with pink eyes, which both had a beauty mark at the ends closer to her cheeks, and a curvaceous figure with large breasts. Her long cobalt hair reached down to her waist, being tied in wavy twin tails with some curling, and spilling a lot of hair over her shoulders, and a few long strands going in front of her face.

Besides her was a boy with long, messy black hair that had a bunch of unkempt hair strands. His figure was quite lean, having some noticeable muscle to him, with vivid auburn eyes. The outfit he had was an open blue vest with no undershirt, and a pair of faded jeans that only reached his kneecaps, with a katana strapped to the side of his belt.

"Ah, you're up earlier than usual, Kelsey... which totally means you and Suiji are going on a date!" Cassiel cheered.

"Mom!" Kelsey blushed.

Quickly realizing his girlfriend's embarrassment, Suiji rubbed his hand on her back to calm her down.

"I can't help it; my little princess is going on her first date!" Cassiel smiled.

The Demon Princess shook her head at her mother's usual energetic antics. As that was happening, a Demon with tanned skin, and orange hair walked through the hall, getting Cassiel's attention.

"Ah, glad to see you're back, Jequn." Cassiel greeted.

The orange-haired Demon threw a rotten apple at her, making the two teenagers look at her in shock, then back to Cassiel as she wiped the mushy fruit remains off of her face.

"Oh dear, it looks like she's in an even worse mood than she usually is." Cassiel said softly.

"Is she ever in a good mood?" Suiji questioned.

Hearing the black-haired Hero ask that, the Demon Queen gave a shrug.

"Eh, let's ignore the usual sourpuss among the Underworld's leaders. Go and enjoy your date." Cassiel waved her hand, deciding to shrug off the matter.

"And what are you doing today?" Kelsey asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tossing off her robe, which instantly revealed her usual outfit underneath it, she jumped onto her throne to begin searching through something of a demonic-looking iPad.

"What I've had to keep my eye on lately, which is the strange movements of this group that's got me worried the last two years. Especially after the Utsusemi Incident nearly caused a maelstrom of problems." She answered.

Hearing that, the Demon Princess had trouble thinking of what to say.

'Mom's usually not this focused on something... just what is it about this that's got her full attention?' She wondered.

Noticing her daughter staring at her, she waved her hand.

"Come on you two, shoo. Don't let me keep your date waiting." Cassiel smiled, wanting them to enjoy their time.

"OK, OK. Just stop being an embarrassing mom right now!" Kelsey replied, blushing a bit.

"Fine, I can do that for at least one day." Cassiel promised.

Kelsey smiled at that, with Cassiel giving a warm look as she took Suiji's hand, and they left for wherever she planned their date.

"I wonder how long it'll be before he's an official part of the family?" Cassiel wondered aloud.

* * *

Deep within the reaches of Hell, a certain Devil heiress yawned as she picked at her plate of meatballs before her, and then placed one of them in her mouth.

She had long purple hair that reached to the top of her hips, and orange eyes that shined with the brilliance of a premium pair of amber gemstones. Her outfit was unique as it was also her casual clothing, which looked like tribal clothing as an elegant modern-day dress with a skirt.

"Ugh... today feels so dull..." She sighed.

"Hey, Ingvild?" A female voice spoke up.

Turning her head, the sight of another female Devil with a buxom figure (which was the norm for them, and most supernatural species in general) entered her view.

She had long, wild green hair that reached to her waist, wearing a form fitting T-Shirt with loose sleeves, and form fitting jean shorts; both of which had stylish holes. This Devil's name was Irufea Valefor, who took the spot of both Knights in Ingvild's peerage.

"What's up Irufea?" Ingvild asked.

"I don't know if you were expecting her, but I just saw the Mammon Heiress arrive." Irufea replied.

"Aariliyn's here?" The Leviathan Heiress said in surprise.

Getting up from her seat, the Devil heiress walked to the door of her home, opening it to reveal a female Devil with slightly unkempt golden-blonde hair that reached between her shoulders and elbows, and shining silver eyes. Her attire consisted of an expensive, pink designer shirt and white pants made of silk, a golden necklace around her neck, and silver bracelet around her left hand.

"Hey there Ingvild, how's my favorite Leviathan doing?" Aariliyn greeted.

Ingvild gave a playful giggle at that.

"Aariliyn, we both know that I'm the _only_ Leviathan you know. That kind of makes me your favorite by default." Ingvild replied.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Aariliyn replied, scratching her head.

Walking outside, the Leviathan heiress looked at her friend, and tilted her head.

"So, what's the reason you came over?" Ingvild inquired.

"I'm still the only one among the us Maou Heirs that hasn't started their peerages yet, but I recently found someone that I'm interested in, so... I wanted to ask if you'd help me get my first member?" Aariliyn asked.

Raising an eye at the normally charitable heiress to the Mammon Clan, Ingvild gave a confused look.

"That kind of offer doesn't sound like you. Normally when you make this kind of offer, you'd be offering something as a fair exchange." She replied.

Aariliyn giggled a bit, walking around Ingvild before patting her shoulders from behind.

"What if I told you that this one person I'm looking for particular is among a group of many... and is one of two Longinus users rumored to live within the same area?" She answered.

This got the Leviathan Heiress' attention.

"Knew that would get your attention. Even better is based on what I've heard, there may be some possible remnants of the Salathavean Kingdom there, so that may end up a bonus if my info's right." The Mammon Heiress smirked.

"Should have realized you were saving the best part for last." Ingvild smiled, realizing how Aariliyn just played her.

* * *

The scene changed to Denpachi Junior High, where Nanami yawned as she sat in her classroom, nearly falling asleep from how utterly boring her class was.

'Please, ring already lunch bell... ring!' She begged.

*RING*

Hearing her prayers get answered, the girl with oddly good luck gave a momentary cry before her face crashed onto her desk.

"I thank the gods above." Nanami quietly praised.

"Oh, time for lunch everyone. We'll pick up where we left when class resumes." The teacher stated.

Getting back up, a few students looked at Nanami.

"Let me guess, you begged for Lunch to start right at that moment, didn't you?" A male student inquired, smirking a bit.

"That obvious?" Nanami questioned.

"Of course, we all call you the _Karma Killer_ for a reason." A female student replied.

She groaned at that unfortunate nickname.

Nanami could never understand this for the life of her, but ever since she began living in Denpachi Town, it seemed like the bad luck that took away everything precious to her had been good luck for everything.

"I hate that name, especially since I ain't killing karma when it comes to something like winning the lottery." She remarked.

Well... almost everything, but she was at least had a livable lifestyle.

As she opened up her bento, she noticed Hina doing the same from her desk on the other side of the room, giving her a slight glare as she kept holding her usual expression.

"You're staring at Hina again, it's kind of creepy." Another male student mentioned.

"She always had that same expression on her face, and it just pisses me off for some reason." Nanami replied, popping a cherry tomato in her mouth.

A loud yell was heard, making everyone look at Hina held her finger with a pained look.

"Hey Hina, are you OK?" A male student asked.

"M-my finger... I cut it." Hina whimpered, tearing up from the pain.

Taking a look at her hand, he opened it up to take a look, unaware that her cut suddenly healed up before he could notice. When he looked at her finger, the confusion of seeing no wound immediately hit him.

"There's no cut or even blood anywhere, are you sure?" He mentioned.

"Huh? I don't get it, I definitely cut my finger. Why isn't it there any mark?" She wondered, looking closer.

Growling a bit, Nanami grabbed her bento and headed to the door.

"Nanami?" Hina blinked.

Right as she said that, the night-haired girl glared at her, making her look a bit scared.

"Enough with that stupid act of yours!" Nanami screamed.

Hina looked at Nanami with a sad face.

"I'm... I'm sorry that I-" She apologized.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! You have all that money, act like the perfect angel, and try playing the martyr for everything! Don't you dare act like a victim!" Nanami roared, pointing at her.

At those words, Hina's eyes went blank.

"Someone go tell the teacher I'm at the nurse to rest a headache, because that's exactly what I have right now." Nanami grumbled, leaving the classroom.

Once the door closed, everyone looked at each other.

"That seemed kind of harsh, don't you think?" A female student asked, looking a bit scared.

"From her, I'm not sure. Haven't you heard-" A male student replied.

A large shushing sound was heard.

"You all remember how she reacted the last time anyone tried to mention anything about her, rumors or the truth, don't you?" Another male student warned.

While everyone was busy talking, they had failed to realize Hina walking out of the room.

* * *

Nanami was seen eating on the roof of the school, hiding in a corner so her apparent nurse's excuse would be considered valid. Popping in a rice ball that was the last bit of her bento, she let out a stressed sight before looking at the sky, showing a deadpan look on her face.

"That girl... she has everything I don't. Her parents are still alive, she lives in a real home, and has an actual life... sometimes I don't even know why I'm at this school, or why I'm even still alive. No one here can understand what I've gone through... and they never will, because no one would ever believe my story." Nanami said to herself, her hair shadowing her eyes.

And she was right... no regular human would believe her story.

When she was found by some people from the disaster relief that had been sent to their town, Nanami quickly explained the entire situation of the Golem and other mechanical monsters that had destroyed their town. However, the act of doing so made them think she was suffering... well, she didn't remember, but it sounded like they thought she was close to insanity from the trauma.

They were prepared to take her to a facility to help correct her mental problems, but she knew that everything she saw was real. As such, when they mentioned the idea... she was forced to run, meaning she never got a chance to live in an orphanage that would have let her avoid most of the problems she had now.

"To them, I'm just a freak... all the luck in the world can't change that." She thought aloud.

Right at that moment, she heard the bell that marked the end of the day's classes, and prepared to head home for the day.

"Well, better get to the office so I can start my deliveries." Nanami sighed.

As she got up, the sound of the door opening was heard, getting her attention as she stayed hidden for a moment. However, as she did, her eyes widened as she saw Hina as the one who walked onto the roof.

'Hina? I don't get it, why is she up here? Oh wait, don't tell me that she's looking for...' Nanami thought, getting annoyed at what she thought she was doing.

At that moment, she saw Hina dropping all of her stuff on the ground, immediately ending her thoughts.

'Wait, she's dropping her stuff? Hold on... no way, she can't be, that's just crazy!' Nanami thought nervously.

Unfortunately, she was wrong... so very wrong.

Hina immediately got on the top of the railings, making her eyes widen at the sight, while one of the students walking home screamed as they noticed her in the position to jump off or fall to the ground.

'No one can catch her if she falls there, she'll land on the school's ceiling where they can't reach her in time!' Nanami thought.

"Goodbye..." Hina breathed, leaning forward.

At that moment, Nanami sprinted forward faster than she ever had in her life.

"Don't do it!" She screamed.

Managing to push her leg muscles past her limits, Nanami screamed as she lunged forward, and grabbed her. Feeling a hand grab her own, Hina looked up to see Nanami struggling in an attempt to pull her up... only to start slipping.

"Quick, everyone call the Fire Department before they fall!" A student shouted, dialing their phone.

The action echoed as everyone did, hoping it would get help to come sooner. While this was happening, Nanami swung her arm, trying to move her backpack to her legs so her lower weight increase, and hopefully slow her slipping form to some degree.

 **「** **Sword Art Online: Why Kirito avoids Guilds** **」**

"Don't you dare... let go, Hina! Do you hear me!" Nanami screamed, sweat going down her face.

Hina could only look at her in confusion.

"Stop, just let me go... I'm not worth losing your life over." She begged.

"Absolutely not!" Nanami screamed.

That scream surprised Hina even further, while Nanami felt a certain memory replay through her mind...

_"I love you..."_

Looking at Nanami's face, she felt tears begin to slide down and hit hers.

"I won't fail in trying to save someone... never again!" She screamed, trying to muster more strength.

"W-what?" Hina breathed.

Right at that moment, Nanami felt herself slip forward, making the same student scream before she threw her hand up, making her scream in pain as she grabbed onto the railing just in time, and feeling the weight of their bodies stress on it.

"Nanami, don't let go! The fire department is on their way! Just hold out for a few more minutes!" A male student shouted.

She looked at her fellow students, breathing heavily as she looked down at Hina, struggling to keep her grip on her. Taking a deep breath, she tried lifting her up close to the railing, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep her grip and hold her weight if she didn't help alleviate some of the burden.

"Grab the railing... I beg of you..." Nanami asked, struggling to stay awake.

Despite what she tried to do, what Hina didn't want was for Nanami to die because of it, so she reached out to grab onto the rail. Feeling the weight lessen, Nanami gave a slight sigh of relief.

"This is my fault... I pushed you to do this. You were the last person I'd expect to do the unthinkable, so why was I wrong? No... why did I treat you horrible, when I could have just walked away?" Nanami realized, shedding some tears.

"No, it... it wasn't you." Hina replied, barely loud enough to be heard.

Looking at her, Nanami noticed she was starting to cry a bit, and to her surprise... the sight of her tears?

She hadn't seen such genuine sadness since the ones she cried way back then.

'My god, why is she... just what has she gone through?' Nanami questioned.

She let out a silent gasp, realizing why she was always apologizing, and giving her such a face that had bothered hers... she was trying to hide her pain under a smile.

"I'm... sorry!" Hina cried, sobbing audibly.

'I should have been the one person who could have seen this... why didn't I!?' Nanami questioned.

*SIREN BLARE*

Everyone saw the Fire Department arrive, which immediately extended their rescue ladder towards them, finally alleviating everyone's worries as the duo were pulled on. While they neared the ground, Nanami looked at Hina sadly.

 **「** **Insert Song End** **」**

'Hina, the one who should really be apologizing between the two of us... is me." She realized, her hair covering her tear-filled eyes.

* * *

Inside of the Principals' office, the sight of Nanami was seen with her teacher.

"While normally I'd be mad for lying as you did, had you not been there... Hina wouldn't be standing here. As such, I'll let it slide this one time." He stated, being firm as he also gave praise.

"Yeah, sure thing..." She replied.

The teacher left the room, with Nanami not even turning her head or acknowledging his leaving the room. Her only reaction was holding her own hands.

Right at that moment, Hina walked by.

"Um... Nanami?" She said quietly, looking away as she did.

She briefly turned her head.

"Why did you..." Hina asked, but was unable to find the words she wanted to say.

"Hina, let's... talk somewhere else." Nanami suggested.

Getting out of her seat, Hina watched before she felt her hand being grabbed, and eventually pulled into the duo's classroom. Taking a deep breath, Nanami looked at her.

"Hina, I... I've treated you horribly since we've first met each other, just because I was being selfish and focused on my own troubles at you. Through all that time, I never thought you may have been dealing with something so horrible, you were actually pushed far enough to do the unthinkable. If my treatment of you was involved in any way, then... well, guess that proves how much of a horrible jerk and bully that I unknowingly became." Nanami apologized, lowering her head.

"No, that wasn't it at all!" Hina screamed, tearing up a bit.

This caught Nanami off guard as she looked at her, widening her eyes as she saw the sight of tears flooding out.

"I tried... I tried so hard to bear it, but I just couldn't do it! All that time, trying to smile like everything was OK, hoping maybe I could find some peace... it finally hit me when you said what you did how much it had failed! For this last year, nothing I've done has helped me overcome what happened to my parents, so... I just wanted the pain to stop, and let my weakness make me try to jump!" She revealed, crying as she did.

Nanami's eyes widened at that.

"Your parents... are dead?" She said, paying attention to the fact she said one year.

That was exactly when the two first met.

For the past year, she had been suffering, and tried to bear it on her own to a level that even Nanami, who had suffered the same loss, had been unable to see through mask she was wearing to stay strong.

"You're... the same as me." Nanami said out loud.

Hina stopped crying for a moment, looking at her.

"No one knows this, but... I'm an orphan. My parents, and the town I grew up in... they were both taken from me 10 years ago. You had everything I lost... a family... a home... a warm place to sleep... money... all the food you could need? The only thing I got was enough money to get myself back into school. At least, most of what I thought was try." Nanami revealed, looking away near the end.

"W-what?" Hina gasped.

"The worst part... no one believes me when I tell them what happened. People think it's crazy, but... even if I sometimes doubt it, I know what I saw and what I saw was... a giant Golem, and other machines blasting everything, while smashing the rest." She clarified.

Sighing a bit, Nanami looked away.

"You probably think I'm as crazy as everyone else that's heard it..." Nanami remarked.

Hina shook her head, looking down a bit.

"If you believe that's what you saw... then I won't tell you otherwise." She replied, taking her hands in her own.

"Wait, you... you actually believe me?" Nanami replied in shock.

"Nanami... ever since I first met you, I could tell something was wrong. I wanted to help, but I didn't know how, especially after what happened and how you tended to act... so all I could do was constantly apologize. All this time, you were right... there you were needing help, and I wasn't there for you because I'm just a coward." Hina apologized, tearing up a bit.

Nanami put a hand on her shoulder, and shook her head before hugging her close.

"Don't say that! Life can be hard sometimes, and it's like that for everyone, and that's why you have to have to accept the bad parts of yourself along with the good... yet I had forgot that all this time due to what I've lost." Nanami denied, accepting the blame in her place.

Hina sniffled a bit, right as she saw Nanami hold out her pinkie.

"Nanami?" She said in surprise.

"But we can change, both of us... because it's never too late to start over." Nanami stated, smiling a bit.

Realizing this was an offer of friendship, Hina wrapped her pinkie around hers.

"Y-yeah!" Hina smiled, releasing one last sniffle.

* * *

Within a private area of an Underworld Park, the sight of Kelsey and Suiji enjoying themselves as they sat on a bench was noticed, with the former currently sharing a story that showed her smiling with an embarrassed blush.

"After that happened, everyone began laughing at me. They wouldn't let it go for weeks!" Kelsey giggled.

"So, how'd it end?" Suiji questioned.

"That's the best part. It was when this rumor about a-" Kelsey answered.

Before she could continue, a magic circle appeared, releasing a giant sphere of mana towards them. Noticing this, Suiji instantly grabbed Kelsey, and pushed them both to the ground as it exploded on the ground.

Fire spread from the explosion in an instant, igniting everything in the area as the duo got back on their feet.

"W-what's going on?" Kelsey asked, worried over the sudden attack.

Suiji pulled out his sword at that moment, which instantly covered itself in a fiery aura as he raised his guard for an attack.

"Kelsey, stay close to me! It's an assassin!" He warned.

"Sorry, but you couldn't be more wrong about what this really is." A familiar voice stated.

Turning to the sky, they saw the sight of Jequn descending from a magic circle. By her side was a man with tan skin and light green hair, possessing a bulky, rotund build that made him look like a human-sized mountain.

"Lady Jequn? What's going on here?" Kelsey asked fearfully.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself over, little brat." Jequn replied, holding up a hand.

The Demon Princess panicked before throwing her hands out.

"I don't think so." Jequn's Rook stated

He rose up an arm, suddenly causing a rock to strike Kelsey, making Suiji gasp as she flew across the field.

"You bastards!" He screamed.

" **Soul Blaze!** "

He rushed at the two, his sword's burning aura growing even larger as he did, which prompted Jequn to open up her palm... immediately sending him flying as he launched into the air without warning, surprising himself.

"Geos?" Jequn ordered.

"Understood." He replied, immediately launching himself into the air.

Before the black-haired Hero could properly react, his eyes went blank as Geos stomped him into the ground, make him release a silent gasp.

"No, get away from him!" Kelsey screamed.

She tried to get up to help him, only for rocks to rise and lock the Demon Princess in a hold.

"The Princess is taken care of." Geos stated.

"I'm glad you know just what to do without me telling you." Jequn replied.

Grabbing the disarmed Hero by his collar, Jequn looked him in the face as she levitated his sword towards herself.

"Did you really think I was foolish enough to let you attack me? Sorry, but I'm not, and now you're the fool." She explained, grabbing his sword in her hands.

Kelsey panicked as she saw Jequn raise Suiji's own weapon at him.

"No, please! Don't do it!" Kelsey begged.

"And now... it's time I show everyone how big of a lie this world really is, by reminding everyone of how things should have ended 2000 years ago." Jequn stated, her eyes showing no soul in them.

Kelsey screamed as she managed struggled in vain to escape Geos' rock trap, right as Jequn's eyes gained a sharp glare.

"Starting with our so-called leader." Jequn promised.

Kelsey's eyes shook as in mere seconds... she felt some blood splatter on her face, followed by the sound of a fiery explosion where he was. Geos released the Demon Princess from her restraints as she froze up, staring at where her boyfriend was moments ago.

*SHATTER*

Jequn's foot stomped on Suiji's sword, turning around as Geos followed her.

"Cassiel, let this be the first of many sufferings that your actions will cause, for not letting the world dye out as it should have." Jequn stated.

A magic circle formed as she left, with Kelsey left behind to do nothing except cry.

Moments after, Cassiel ran into the area with her peerage, immediately noticing her daughter among the flames.

"Kelsey!" She shouted.

Rushing over to her, she turned her to look at her.

"Kelsey, what happened? Are you..." Cassiel worriedly asked.

However, her question fell flat as she saw her daughter's face, stained with a small amount of blood that wasn't her own, and the shattered remains of a sword she recognized.

Putting the pieces together, Kelsey whimpered in pain as her mother's grip tightened, causing her nails to dig into her skin.

"Kelsey... tell me, who did this? Who killed Suiji?" Cassiel asked quietly.

"Geos, and... Jequn." Kelsey answered, noticing her mother's unexpected change of tone.

The Demon Queen stood up, and it became evident why it had.

Her normally smiling and embarrassing mother, who was known for her easygoing style of ruling, for the first time she had ever seen in her life... was making a face seething with anger, and the desire to murder someone!

"Jequn... you took my daughter's heart, and broke it in two. For that reason alone, you will die!" The Demon Queen screamed with rage.

* * *

**And that's it for the beginning of this story, which I'll say now isn't as dark as this first chapter implies. For those who are more familiar with the "Heavenly Dragon" series, you've likely been surprised by how Nanami was here compared to the main trilogy. *chuckles* That was intentional, because this isn't something Nanami would want to talk about freely, as her whole "nasty teenager phase" is an old shame of hers.**

**The reason for why I had Nanami start off antagonistic with Hina was to be different, as the couples of Issei/Vali and Tobio/Sae have already had a friendly relationship between them from the start, so doing it a third time is just too predictable and expected, especially for the veteran readers. For that same reason, I decided that both of our main duo are without their birth parents, since the Deuteragonists of the above pairs didn't lose theirs.**

**I'll admit, how I showed the whole thing may be a bit off, and not one of my best chapters as a result of it, but... this isn't exactly the easiest kind of theme to work with. The only real reference I had came from "A Silent Voice", which was a bit tricky because said example occurred when the characters were kids, and not the Junior High students that Nanami and Hina are.**

**Now, since we've gotten to know our heroes, I think you might want to know which one of them has the protagonist role. As this chapter implies, that would be Nanami, though unlike with Vali and Tobio, she doesn't influence the plot as directly. She does it indirectly, while Hina does it directly... at least during the first half, which will make more sense when the story reaches that point.**

**Something that I should bring up now since you saw a "Mammon Heiress" through Aariliyn, we have more than 4 Devils that rule Hell, we have a total of 7, which means there's also three others in the same position as Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, and Falbium as a result; Roygun is one of them, but as a result, she's instead a Devil from the Agares Clan to keep the theme. You'll learn a lot about them here, but there are some things only shown in the main story.**

**Well, now that all of that's been said, it looks our primary antagonist is about to make her move. In case it didn't come through as clearly as I wanted it to, Jequn is a mixture of a nihilist and a fatalist. The best generalization I can give her is she's a Kokabiel who wants to restart conflict not for the sake of war, but because she feels the world should have stayed damaged from the Great War, and fixing it was a crime.**

**Her reasoning isn't just something that just came out of nowhere either, as she was among the Demons who were formerly Angels, so you'll learn how she got this mindset as this story progresses. This is a similar reason to why she wanted to hurt Cassiel not through killing her daughter, but killing the boy she loved. In fact, you'll even get a small hint of her reasons in the next chapter.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**

* * *

**Bust Size of New Female Characters** **:**

**Nanami Kanzaki - 97 cm**

**Hina Mitsuya - 99 cm**

**Ingvild Leviathan - 105 cm**

**Aariliyn Mammon - 101 cm**

**Irufea Valefor - 96 cm**

**Minari - 92 cm**

**Kelsey Akumaji - 100 cm**

* * *

**Brief Summaries of Abilities/Equipment/Terms in Today's Chapter** **:**

**None**

* * *

**Pairings List** **:**

**Hina/Nanami - Friends**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad to see everyone was excited over the first chapter. I was a bit worried if the higher OC focus would be an issue, as the only canon case that's appeared so far were in the initial scene, but it seems that wasn't the case. Then again, having Katerea and Shalba mentioned among the prominent characters likely had some role in that, especially since the former is related to Ingvild.**

**Speaking of which, because Ingvild is already awake compared to canon, which is about... four years early if you apply the year that's passed by Vol 22, and this story happening three years before Volume 1's events, I think? *shrugs* Either way, she and Katerea's familiar relation is still fairly the same, as the Civil War happened Vali was a child, rather than before the two were born. That's all you really need to know about how they're related in this story.**

**With that minor detail out of the way, let's get to today's start notes. First thing to mention is as of this chapter, we'll finally be seeing some actual canon characters to balance out the massive number of OCs from the first chapter. In fact, you might be surprised by a few of the characters that'll be showing up... well, unless you've already read far enough into the main story ^^;**

**Also, for any readers who've read up to Volume 24, the last names of Hina and Nanami are each one part of canon wielder for both of this story's featured Longinus, the Denpachi protagonist: Mitsuya Kanzaki, which is something you've likely already noticed from the list of females' bust sizes. As both parts of his name are actual surnames for a few people, I decided to reference him in these two through their last names.**

**I will say that there's more behind the choice than just that, but I won't say what it is because the main reasons for it are heavy spoilers for this story. All I can say is that he isn't related to either of them in any manner, but he still has a connection to the Longinus he has in canon, and that's it. The rest you'll learn as you keep reading, so I hope this detail excites you in the meantime :)**

**One friendly reminder before we begin today's chapter? While this is meant to be the equivalent of Denpachi's events in the "Heavenly Dragons" universe, it's only this in name, as there's no official Denpachi translation for the story to be based off of. This is the only story in the series based off the DxD Universe's canon to do this, so anything from the Denpachi novels will only be referenced in the main series at best.**

**That's all for now, so let this chapter begin!**

* * *

**«»** \- Consciousness of any other Sacred Gear Talking

〖〗 - Voice Speaking through a Magic Circle

 **「」** \- Insert Song Beginning, or Ending

 **【】** \- Voice made by an Announcement, or through an Announcer

 **⟨⟩** \- Custom Spell's Aria Chant

『』 - Electrical Voice or Machine Speaking

* * *

**Innovate Clear**

**One of the Longinus, holding the spirit of Fraxinus, an entity that was born when the Meliae nymphs used their power to transfer all of the Tree of Yggdrasil's power into two golden apples after Ladon destroyed it, then fusing into one being. The physical form of this Longinus manifests as rings resembling Twilight Healing, only in gold color and with a different design, which are encrusted with green gems.**

**While the abilities of these Sacred Gear are quite diverse, it's best known for being the greatest healing-type Sacred Gears, being able to surpass even the healing abilities of a Twilight Healing or Phoenix Tears; this stronger level of healing is the result of being able to help someone recover lost stamina, remove harmful toxins from within (provided they aren't viruses), and much more, only limited by death.**

**Due to its origin coming from the Meliae nymphs preserving the power of Yggdrasil, it also has the ability to manipulate plant life. The limits of this can allow the user to reset a burnt forest to its roots, give life to a barren field, and accelerate the growth of flowers, trees, grass, fruits, veggies, or etc. to grow in almost no time at all.**

**However, the the Longinus' name comes from its third ability, which is the most versatile and unique one it has... innovation! When certain substances are exposed to the Innovate Clear's power, it can reshape them or change what they are, causing many to say those with this Longinus are guaranteed Alchemy masters; such examples include turning a sword into a spear, or turning lead into hold.**

**The current wielder of the Innovate Clear is Hina Mitsuya, one of the many known as the strongest Humans.**

* * *

**_Chapter 2, Changing Worlds Arc: Fall of Denpachi Town_ **

In an unknown location, the sound of abnormally loud crunching was heard, coming from someone hidden in the shadows of the strange area they were in. Unfortunately for them, they weren't kept in the dark for long, as someone opened a door that briefly let some light in.

The enigmatic figure in question was revealed as a woman with a strange dress like armor, having long gray hair that covered her eyes from view, and only had one show through if she turned either way, revealing a dull look to them. Hating the sudden light, she shielded her eyes as she turned to see who came in.

"Oh, great... you're back so early that my free time isn't happening." The woman sighed.

"Come on Zentiika, even you can put in a little work for the sake of the Belphegor name." A woman's voice replied.

The one known as Zentiika just rolled to the side, munching on whatever she was snacking on once more as she waved her hand.

"Too much work..." She replied, brushing her off.

Her fellow Devil glared at her.

"Glaring's not gonna do anything for you, Katerea." She remarked.

The tanned Devil felt a vein form on her head, struggling to tolerate her fellow co-leader's abnormal laziness that went way above her Clan's standards for it.

In response to the scene, the sound of laughing with clear mockery in it could be heard, getting Katerea's attention. She turned to face a Devil woman with long, dark magenta hair tied in a braid, a scar over her left cheek, and wore a golden battle dress lined with gems.

"Look at that, the great Katerea just got ignored!" She exclaimed.

"Gavauren... I'll teach you to mock me!" Katerea growled.

The Mammon Devil woman pulled down an eyelid before sticking out her tongue at the Leviathan Devil.

"Yeah right!" Gavauren mocked.

As the two prepared to attack each other...

"Enough, the two of you are acting like children!" A male voice screamed in anger.

Hearing the sound, everyone saw a black-haired man with a ponytail walk into view.

"You got lucky." Gavauren warned.

Katerea gritted her teeth again, looking at Creuserey as he walked into view.

"You've been gone for a while; did you meet up with Shalba over something?" Zentiika inquired, turning towards him.

"No, I've just been on standby because we've been giving the chance we need to make a move." Creuserey answered.

This caught everyone's attention.

"No freaking way, you mean Jequn actually managed to kill that disgusting Demon Princess' lover boy?" Gavauren asked, a smile on her face.

"Meh... guess that's good news." Zentiika shrugged.

"And now, the time has come for us to make our next move..." Creuserey replied.

* * *

It was another day in Denpachi Town, with everyone doing their usual thing, including Nanami and Hina.

Speaking of which, Nanami could be seen in the alley that had her makeshift home, moving around like she was doing dance choreography as a small music player gave her a rhythm to follow, her entire body sweating as she kept moving.

"Come on, keep it up." She told herself.

"Nanami?" Hina said in surprise.

As she didn't expect anyone to be present, Nanami stumbled as her foot fell sideways, making Hina panic as she neared the ground. Fortunately, her good luck struck again as Nanami bent back enough to catch herself.

"H-Hina... didn't expect you to come by. How'd you know I lived here?" She asked, sweating nervously.

Twiddling her fingers, her new friend gave an apologetic blush.

"I'm sorry, as you said you lost your parents, I thought I should find out what kind of apartment you lived in. The stand owner sees you every day, so I asked him, and..." She apologized.

"Of course, he and his boss are the only ones that know I have to live in this alley." Nanami sighed.

Pushing her feet as she did a handstand to get upright again, she walked over to Hina, running a hand through her hair in embarrassment.

"Yeah, so... I the cat's out of the bag." She remarked.

"How long have you been living like this?" Hina asked, her mind full of horrible thoughts.

"Well... I've gotta get to my morning deliveries for today, so let's talk while I'm route." Nanami suggested, grabbing a bag.

Hina blinked at that, then tilted her head.

"I get paid to deliver newspapers across town." Nanami clarified.

"Oh!" Hina replied, nodding in understanding.

* * *

In a special area of the Underworld that only the Demon Lords had access to, Cassiel was seen sliding her hand over a few panels, immediately lighting up a system in front of her.

Once it was fully operating, she formed a magic circle that immediately materialized the silhouettes of Gabriel, Azazel, and Lilith in them.

〖"What the? Cassiel, this is quite unexpected of you? Did you just want to talk to your-"〗 Azazel chuckled, looking at her.

"No time for jokes Azazel, so drop whatever you were going for immediately." Cassiel warned, glaring at him.

Azazel suddenly froze at that response, with Gabriel and Lilith showing identical surprise as they noticed her expression, which was one of anger and seriousness. Whatever she was calling about... it was something that had made her drop all pretenses of her usual personality.

〖"Something happened, didn't it? And I'm guessing this call is related to permission about acting in response to it?"〗 Gabriel assumed, gulping after she said it.

Cassiel lowered her head, her hair covering her eyes.

"Jequn has betrayed the Demons, and worst of all... she showed it by killing my daughter's boyfriend as she made her watch!" She revealed, her fist shaking as the thought of wanting to strangle her fellow Demon Lord raced through her mind.

〖"She did what now!?"〗 Lilith gasped, her usual solemnness fading for a brief moment.

"She's a dangerous fugitive now on the loose, and because of what she did... I want free access across our realms as I deal with her. Because of what she did to my daughter, to my people, and whatever else she might do? This job has become a personal one for me." Cassiel requested, despite she wanted to demand it.

The Devil Queen sighed, but nodded her head.

〖"Considering what the Elders have been doing to my people for years, I understand that feeling. I'll let Sirzechs know that you have my permission."〗 Lilith agreed.

〖"Jequn has no means of getting into Heaven, but I'll at least grant you access to survey the churches for the time being."〗 Gabriel permitted.

〖"Same here, though I could probably do you one better. There's something I've had on file the last few years I think may be related to your interest."〗 Azazel replied, motioning his hand.

Cassiel soon got a magic circle showing information on the Telos Karma, with the image showing its wielder was... Nanami!

"What is this?" She asked.

〖"The only survivor of a village that got attacked years ago, and from what I noticed... there's signs Demon technology may have been involved, but I've had no means to prove it. If by chance it is true? Well, then I think we already know what Jequn's next move will be."〗 He explained.

Looking at more of the file, Cassiel let out a gasp at the information she saw.

* * *

Hina watched as Nanami accurately threw newspapers to every house that needed one, showing similar movements to when she was dancing earlier.

"Is... this related to earlier?" She asked.

"That's right. Since I can't afford a bike, much less the maintenance on one, I've had to improve my flexibility and stamina. To do that, I bought that music player to keep in shape by doing just that." Nanami confirmed.

Hina blinked a bit, unsure of how that worked.

"You need a lot of stamina to dance, so combining that with running every day for these newspapers, and I've got a daily workout for myself." She clarified further.

"Oh, is that why people in the drama club tend to last longer in gym class?" Hina inquired.

"Eh... guess it's close enough." Nanami replied, giving a light shrug.

She tossed another newspaper to the side, ringing it inside another mailbox as she did. Hina's eyes widened in surprise at the sight.

"Wow, that's a lot of skill..." She breathed.

"Nah, just got a lot of good luck for some unexplained reason. Why do you think everyone calls me the _Karma Killer_ at school?" Nanami replied.

"Eh? If you're that lucky, why not try for the lottery?" Hina asked.

"Unfortunately, it seems my luck doesn't work when it comes to gambling. Then again, even if I had the money, I'm too young to get an apartment, nor am I emancipated to walk around that issue. Only reason I'm allowed to have a job is because I got special clearance from the principal." Nanami sighed.

Hina gave an awkward chuckle in response, and then heard a slight rumble.

"Weird... we didn't get any earthquake warnings, did we?" Nanami wondered.

"Maybe they're doing construction? I think there's a few buildings that need to be knocked down and rebuilt due to structural worries." Hina suggested.

"Hmm... yeah, guess that'd make a slight rumble sound. Not sure why it was so loud though." Nanami shrugged.

Taking a moment, she realized she had yet to find out why Hina had even come to see her in the first place, as she didn't imply it was her only reason.

"Hey, why did you come to find me beyond where I lived?" Nanami inquired.

"Oh, uh... well I..." Hina answered.

Blushing a bit in embarrassment, she looked away for a moment before she continued her reply.

"Do you have any other clothes than those?" She asked.

Nanami looked down at her outfit, looking at her usual pajama wear she wore whenever she wasn't wearing her school uniform, which had seen better days... for the last 5 years.

"Excluding my uniform? No, and these aren't exactly in good condition." Nanami admitted.

Hina blinked, and right as she tried to ask something else...

"I know what you're going to ask, but trust me when I say that's a question you don't want an answer to." Nanami warned.

It didn't talk long for her to give a fearful gulp in response.

* * *

Flying over the skies of Japan, the sight of Aariliyn, Ingvild, and Irufea inside a personal jet owned by the former could be seen.

"I still can't believe this is yours." Irufea remarked.

"Well, technically it belonged to my father, but it was given to me when he died." Aariliyn admitted.

Irufea gasped, looking at Ingvild.

"Yeah, it's exactly what you think... and the same is true with all of the current Maou Heirs." She confirmed, looking to the side.

"My god... I heard the damage was bad, but... for that to actually happen?" Irufea breathed.

"She's actually making it sound better than it really was... aside from the Lucifer, Asmodeus, Agrat, and Lucifuge Clans... the Maou Clans were all pushed to the brink. They didn't let age discriminate either. We saw family both close and distant die, and... in the end, we were chosen because we were the best among the surviving children. While many might say we ended up being better Heirs, this isn't how we wanted it." Aariliyn continued.

Ingvild's Knight felt herself shaking.

"Worse is we had only just become old enough to be aware, just 2-year old children watching something we didn't understand, forced us to grow up in the worst way we ever could... maybe that young age is why we had fears etched into us instead of scars. The main reason why Lady Nahemah and the others even had new children was the result of this." The Leviathan Heiress added.

"Oh man... how awful. It feels wrong everyone discriminated against your Clans after, you had already suffered enough." Irufea replied, tightening a fist.

Aariliyn breathed, looking down slightly.

"Unfortunately, we can't do anything about it... not yet anyways. Even Lilith seems unable to do much for the reasons I'm sure Ingvild's already told you about." The Mammon Heiress replied.

Irufea sighed, knowing exactly what she meant.

"If only King Lucifer was still with us... he would have stopped those lying farts." She said through gritted teeth.

Aariliyn nodded her head at that, tightening her grip on the wheel.

"That's we have to fight to restore the trust we lost... and when we find those traitors from our families, we'll bring them to justice. Only then will we earn the right to clear our names." She promised.

She got a brief noticed about the weather, and moved the plane slightly to avoid some turbulence.

"Makes sense you want a Longinus wielder on your peerage, that would at least give you more flexibility in dealing with the discrimination." Irufea remarked, nodding as she crossed her arms.

"Just like getting any Salathavean Technology, especially when even the Demons can't figure out how to reverse engineer most of it." Ingvild confirmed.

Irufea gave a nervous chuckle at that, since in her mind? The most advanced supernatural race being stumped by the technology of a fallen civilization scared her because it meant they might lack the means to stop whatever wiped them out.

And the ruins gave her ample reason to believe it was not an illness or something related that ended their civilization.

'Seriously, what did them in? There's no way that story about a Longinus user being careless was true... I know it.' Irufea wondered, sweating a bit.

Ingvild looked out the window at that moment, trying to spot their destination.

"Hope we get there soon. Most of the current Longinus wielders are still unknown, so I can't wait to see which two you've-" She mentioned.

Before she could finish, the sight of something heading near the town caught her eyes.

"Aariliyn, we need to land and step on it! I think I saw something heading to the same place as us!" The Leviathan Heiress warned, pointing at it.

Looking at where her fellow Maou Heiress pointed at, she gasped.

"Buckle your seat belts, we're making our own drop zone!" Aariliyn screamed with a serious face.

Opening a secret compartment, the jet suddenly dived towards the ground, making Irufea's eyes widen as the winds folded in. Tires suddenly popped out of the bottom, then became horizontal in position to transform the jet into a hover car.

"Who!? What!? How!?" She exclaimed.

"I'll explain later, just buckle your seat belt to its tightest!" The Mammon Heiress answered.

The car accelerated as its driver hoped they would make it in time.

While she was doing that, Irufea and Ingvild kept their gazes focused on the horizon, just in case they could directly spot what the latter saw.

Aariliyn kept driving through the area, with Ingvild and her Knight kept looking for anything that might have been what Ingvild spotted.

"Find anything!?" Aariliyn shouted over the engines.

"No, nothing just yet!" Irufea shouted.

Ingvild turned a bit, and when she did... her eyes widened as she saw someone she both _did_ and _didn't_ want to see ever again.

And once she saw her, the memories flooded in.

* * *

_Everyone in the Leviathan Clan began running, with most of the younger Devils members desperately trying to flee. The sight of a shadowed woman wearing spectacles was seen among the chaos._

_"Kill as many as you can, it doesn't matter who they are!" She ordered._

_Magic blasts fired off from the Leviathan Clan's traitors, flying as Ingvild was tossed across the ground from the recoil. A few of the children that were running alongside her... weren't so lucky._

_Getting back up, she turned around as she saw the sight of the one responsible._

_"Katerea..." Ingvild breathed._

_"Hmm... I wonder how you should die here? There's just so many possibilities to choose from." She chuckled._

_"No, stay back... please!" Ingvild panicked._

_She screamed as the traitorous Heiress of the Leviathan Clan unleashed a bright flash at her, forcing her to cover herself with her arms in response._

_*BOOM*_

_Ingvild was knocked back as she heard Katerea's screams, quickly being picked up by the Heiress of the Phenex Clan._

_"You alright kid?" Alanira asked._

_"Where's... my mom?" Ingvild asked, breathing heavily._

_She soon blacked out._

* * *

Her eyes shook with rage before she tightened her fist so hard, a scratching sound immediately rang through everyone's ears.

"Ingvild, care to share why you're replicating the nails on a chalkboard sound!?" Aariliyn asked, struggling to concentrate.

"Yeah, what's..." Irufea asked.

The Leviathan Knight froze as she saw Ingvild's eyes of anger... were seen shedding tears.

"It's her... Katerea..." She said quietly.

Hearing that name Aariliyn's eyes widened before she moved the lever in a secret command motion.

"Aariliyn, what are you doing!?" Irufea asked.

"Doing whatever to reach Denpachi City first, because we _cannot_ let her beat us there!" She answered.

Irufea immediately began to scream as their speed accelerated tenfold.

'As much as I want to make the traitors pay as much as Ingvild and the others do, we can't let them get any of the Longinus users on their side!' Aariliyn thought loudly.

* * *

At the Denpachi Supermarket, the duo of Nanami and Hina were present, with the former wearing her school uniform.

"Glad you switched out of your other outfit." Hina remarked.

"I usually do, considering that the stand guy washes it for me." Nanami replied.

The golden-brown haired girl shivered at that.

"Don't remind me..." Hina pleaded, turning her head to the side.

Nanami gave an awkward chuckle at that, soon heading towards the clothing section to Hina's surprise.

"Wait, do you already have an idea for an outfit?" She asked.

"I saw something that I wanted to buy once, though couldn't get due to the obvious." Nanami confirmed, turning to look at her.

"Probably a good idea to buy you a pass for the laundry station while we're at it." Hina mentioned.

After heading to a certain area of the store, Hina waited by the dressing room as Nanami changed into a new outfit. After a few minutes passed, the curtain opened up to reveal her new attire.

She was now wearing a pink jacket with short sleeves that couldn't be closed, with a blue T-shirt underneath, a pair of khaki shorts.

"Whoa..." Hina breathed.

"Yep, when you find the outfit that totally says you? Eyes are all you need." Nanami smirked.

"Those clothes definitely fit you." Hina agreed.

Right as she said that, another rumbling could be heard, causing some lights to flicker in the mall for a brief moment.

"Do we have a big engine in the city or something?" Nanami asked.

"Not that I know of." Hina replied.

Nanami gave a worried look, holding tightly onto her pendant, which gave a faint glow neither she or Hina could see.

* * *

Deep underneath the grounds of Denpachi City, the site of sliding magma was seen as the tectonic structure underneath the city was seen cracking in a few spots. Eventually, the magma slid to the surface, changing shape.

Soon enough, it took the form of a male Lizardman with a few flame tattoos across his body, and a cybernetic left eye.

"Perfect, everything's ready for Geos to do his damage!" He chuckled.

Forming a magic circle, he disappeared from the area before appearing by another, then kneeling before Jequn, who faced the opposite direction.

"Sizzler, I take your presence as your confirmation of completing the job?" She asked.

"It is all ready for you and Geos to do your work, my master." Sizzler answered, placing a hand over his chest.

Geos walked into view, smashing his fists together.

"Oh yeah, I'll have fun seeing you show that Dwarf strength on those pathetic Humans!" Sizzler cackled.

"I'm quarter Dwarf, and you realize what-" Geos replied.

"Why else do I not call you quarter Dwarf? By all means, you should be praising that I do not insult the fellow servants of my master." Sizzler interrupted.

Jequn shook her head, then kicked Sizzler's head.

"Ow!" He shouted, rubbing the spot that she hit.

"Come Geos, the time for Denpachi City's fall and the acquisition of the two Longinus wielders there is now." Jequn stated, holding up two unused Vile Pieces.

Nodding his head, the two immediately departed via a magic circle.

* * *

The two walked out of the store, with Nanami smiling as she wore her new outfit.

"Your card should be ready by tomorrow, so you can just pick it up after school." Hina mentioned, looking at her.

"Good to hear." Nanami replied.

At that moment, Hina stopped in place, getting Nanami's attention.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

Hina twirled a bit of her hair around her finger, causing Nanami to blink a bit in confusion.

"This may sound weird, but... after what happened yesterday? I think... we met each other for a reason. No, I think... maybe we need each other, because each of us has something the other doesn't." She answered.

"Huh?" Nanami blinked.

Hina began twiddling her fingers, blushing due to a mixture of feeling nervous and embarrassed.

"We each have a weakness, so... let me be your strength, like you were for me." She requested.

Hearing that, Nanami's body suddenly shook as her cheeks went red.

"Nanami? Why are you turning red?" Hina asked.

"Uh, no offense to you, but..." Nanami replied, looking to the side.

After that, she followed with a cough.

"What you just said... it sounded like you just gave me a love confession." She whispered.

Hina took a moment to react, but soon her face went even redder than Nanami's before her eyes went completely white.

"Sorry, that wasn't what I was trying to word it!" Hina panicked, swinging her arms around in response.

Watching the sight... Nanami suddenly began to laugh.

Nanami's laughter just kept getting louder, but it wasn't her laughing at her new friend's situation. She wasn't sure how, but it felt like a huge burden deep inside of her soul had just been lifted away.

"I... I'm sorry! I don't even know why I'm laughing right now!" Nanami laughed, wiping a tear from her eye.

Hina blinked a few more times before she giggled herself.

"Um, well... if you don't mind, do you think you can tell me about... the time from back then?" She asked, rubbing her cheek in reply.

"What time from... oh." Nanami replied, though quickly figured out.

She gave a long sigh, looking at Hina with a look of reluctance... no uncertainty, which confused Hina greatly.

"Unfortunately, I can't really tell you much... I honestly want to forget everything from that day, but there are a few things that I can never forget. Things that often haunt me as nightmares of the event." Nanami confessed.

Hina nodded, and began listening.

"It all began late one night, I was woken up right as my mother came in to get me, and my father said the town's safe house had been compromised... only moments before the house's roof collapsed on top of him." Nanami began.

Upon hearing that, Hina gasped.

"I blacked out for a moment, then found myself in my mother's arms as she carried me away... but then it wasn't long before she got caught and she begged me to leave. That's when I saw it..." Nanami continued.

"You mean... the Golem you saw, right?" Hina asked.

Nodding her head, Nanami continued.

"It looked like it was 100 feet tall from what I can tell, and... it had red eyes, and the way it moved? I'm honestly not even sure if it was acting in its own, its programming, influenced by someone else... but it was dangerous. After that, I... think something spotted me, but... that's it. All that comes after is being the only survivor, and fleeing here when it seemed like people saw me crazy enough to send me to a crazy house." She finished.

"How awful, I can't even tell how you got out alive." Hina replied.

"Neither do I, other than it feels like... nothing hit me, even though that was the opposite case for everyone else." Nanami agreed, a confused look on her face.

After saying that, both of them heard another bout of rumbling.

"OK... once is circumstantial, and twice is a coincidence, but three times? That's when something's intentional." Nanami remarked, feeling a bit suspicious.

"W-what do you mean?" Hina asked worriedly.

"Exactly what it sounds like, these rumbles are happening too frequently and close to one another to be something like an engine problem or construction. It's almost like we're about to have-" She replied.

Nanami failed to finish talking as the rumbling hit once more, but this time as full-blown shaking!

"What's going on!?" Hina panicked.

"Oh no, Hina... I think we've been caught in an earthquake!" Nanami shouted.

* * *

Flying overhead of the town, the sight of Geos holding up a magic circle could be seen, with Jequn by his side.

"Master, the tremor effect has been noticed." He stated.

"Then both Longinus wielders will have noticed it, now tear apart the tectonic plates so Katerea can deal with the survivors as I begin my search." The Ex-Demon Lord ordered.

Holding out his hand, he motioned it in a few ways, creating a large-scale magic circle that went underneath the town.

The larger magic circle began to glow, and deep within the earth... the site of the land being torn apart could be seen, which instantly shot upwards at the unsuspecting Denpachi Town in mere seconds.

Having powers tied to the earth, Aariliyn's eyes widened from where she was as the ground began to tear.

"Irufea, propel us with your Sacred Gear, now!" She screamed.

The Valefor Devil gulped as she opened the hatch, with Ingvild holding down her legs. Once she was outside, she held out her hands before spinning her body in circles.

" **Flame Shake!** "

As the land began to tear under them, she unleashed a geyser of spiraling flames to push their hovering above the danger zone.

* * *

Meanwhile in Denpachi Town itself, Hina suddenly screamed as the tearing land make her start sliding into a crevice.

"Hina!" Nanami screamed.

Reaching forward, she managed to grab her hand, but nearly slipped down herself. If there was ever a time Nanami questioned her usually good luck, it would be today due to being in a similar situation to the other day.

"W-what's happening?" Hina asked, her body full of fear as her eyes teared up.

"Gods no..." Nanami breathed.

The image of things that attacked her home an entire decade ago flashed through her mind, including the last faces she saw her parents make. Hina nearly lost her grip as her friend immediately released a shrill scream as she had a trauma induced panic attack.

"Nanami, calm down! We're gonna fall!" Hina begged, worried her friend might release her grip in her freak out.

Her voice managed to reach Nanami, who quickly widened her eyes as she managed to regain control of herself... right as the source of her grip broke apart. Before she released it, both her and Hina were falling into the danger zone.

"Nanami!" Hina screamed, closing her eyes in fear.

Looking at her new friend's coming demise, Nanami immediately reacted as she pulled Hina close to her.

"I won't let it happen again... I swear!" She promised.

She spun their position, right as she tightly closed her eyes, and in just a few minutes... all of Denpachi Town was no more, leaving only a field of rubble behind, with the citizens scattered across it.

No casualties had occurred yet, but the amount of possibly fatal injuries was still a real possibility by such a quick and powerful earthquake.

"Ugh..." Hina mumbled.

Slowly regaining consciousness, Hina's eyes opened as she saw herself on top of Nanami, who had heavy debris on top of her, while she herself was unharmed. The sight made her the light in her eyes disappear, as she tried not to release a panicked scream.

"N-Nanami? Are you OK, speak to me... please." She begged.

Hearing her voice, Nanami slowly moved her head, showing only two green orbs as her eyes, and nothing else. This made Hina's eyes dilate in horror.

"I... finally saved the life of someone important to me, though... now my only regret... is having to make you suffer what I did back then. I'm... sorry, Hina..." Nanami apologized.

Nanami's vision continued to blur before she collapsed on top of her.

Her emotions went into overdrive as the frailer of the two girls managed to kick the debris off of her, and immediately put her ear over Nanami's heart... where she heard the sound of her pulse getting slower and quieter.

"Don't close your eyes Nanami, stay with me! You can't die!" Hina begged... no, demanded with a scream.

Nanami weakly turned her head, giving one last smile before her eyes fully closed.

Seeing this, Hina's eyes began to water, and she felt her entire body shaking at what seemed to be Nanami's death. Hugging her body, she turned it to the ground.

"No..." Hina breathed.

The memory of her parents passing on flashed through her eyes.

"No..." Hina breathed again.

The events of the friendship she and Nanami formed yesterday flashed through her eyes. At that moment... her head turned to the sky as her body trembled a bit, and then...

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** " She screamed.

Tears began to flow out of her eyes, right as a pair of golden flashes released themselves from her hands, and once they did? A giant pillar of light launched into the sky!

 **「** **Hundred: My Prayer** **」**

Hina gasped as she saw this, realizing _she_ was the one creating the pillar!

"What's happening to me?" Hina asked, completely failing to notice what the light began doing to the destroyed Denpachi Town.

* * *

From a distance, the light suddenly caught the attention of Geos, who easily recognized what it was.

"Master, the Light of Longinus has appeared!" He shouted.

Jequn suddenly turned to look, expecting to see the sight she had been hoping for... only for her expression to instead be one of complete anger and rage.

"What!?" She screamed.

Geos was confused, unaware of what his King was so angry over. However, it wasn't long before the light spread across the town.

"No way! Is that the power of-" Geos exclaimed.

"Yes, and I am very pissed off to see it activate right now!" Jequn growled.

She tightened her fist until it drew blood.

"The greatest healing-type Sacred Gear in existence, created from the power of the World Tree once known as Yggdrasil... the _Innovate Clear_." She stated, realizing which of the two Longinus was activating.

At the same time, Irufea gasped as she saw the pillar of light, while both Maou Heiresses showed lessened, but still powerful surprise to it.

"That's the Light of Longinus... in the flesh!" Ingvild breathed in awe.

"Looks like their wielders knew what they had and are keeping the town safe, we still have a chance to save them!" Aariliyn exclaimed, feeling slight relief at the sight.

Her car kept accelerating, still behind the other threat that was nearing it with every second.

* * *

Without knowing how she did it, Hina's body released a powerful aura across the entire town, turning its ruins into a garden of greenery. However, that was simply the tip of the ice burg, as the still living residents of the town began to give off faint glows.

Being the closest to her, Nanami was the first to feel the effects, suddenly opening her eyes as she felt her life force pulled back from the brink.

"Nanami!" Hina exclaimed, shedding tears of joy.

Feeling herself being pulled into a tight hug, Nanami looked at herself, seeing even her clothes were restored.

"W-what's going on? I was sure that I was dying?" She asked.

At that moment, she noticed the powerful light, and gasped at the sight of two golden rings that Hina was suddenly wearing on two of her fingers.

"Hina, look! On your hands!" She shouted.

And she did, making her widen her eyes in confusion as she was now wearing now two golden rings.

"What are these?" She asked.

"I don't know, but look at what they're doing!" Nanami pointed out.

Turning to her side, the people of Denpachi Town were all being healed before death could claim them, making them all regain consciousness as they did. It was... a miracle, and Nanami could barely believe she was seeing it.

"I'm alive!"

"No way, is this even real?"

"This is a miracle!"

"We're all going to be OK, we'll survive!"

Another minute passed before the effects of the rings finally stopped, and Hina's cries died down to a noticeable level, unbelievably happy at what she did.

 **「** **Insert Song End** **」**

Nanami looked at her, questioning what happened.

"Hina... that was incredible, but... what did you just do?" She asked, hoping for some kind of answer.

"I... don't know." Hina confessed.

All that anyone could tell right now is that the gold rings she was wearing? It seemed they were linked to Hina with how they suddenly appeared, and let her heal everyone.

"Wait, aren't their people still trapped in the rubble?" She realized.

"Crap!" Nanami replied, knowing they didn't have the knowledge to save them without having their cages of debris fall on top of them.

"Oh, no need to worry about that, you're still going to die!" A female voice cackled.

Nanami and Hina suddenly froze, turning as they saw none other than Katerea descend into view, putting Nanami on guard.

That only held so long as the sight of her Devil wings formed.

"Bat wings?" Nanami gasped.

Some of the other citizens who were within the area began to panic.

"What is that woman!?"

"She's a monster!"

"Did she cause this earthquake?"

Aiming her eyes at Hina and Nanami, with the former shaking in fear, the traitor of the Leviathan Clan gave a smirk at the rings and pendant they wore.

"So, these are the Longinus wielders? It seems their standards are dropping." Katerea smirked.

The duo showed confusion at that, and didn't even recognize the word through the name of Saint Longinus either, as neither was well versed in the terminology of Christian Religion.

Katerea held up her hand, causing a magic circle to create a huge amount of water that transformed into sharp icicles. Everyone began to scream at what they implied, fearing their rescue at Hina's hands was just delaying the inevitable, and now this was the end.

The icicles fired off, making everyone scream as they prepared to skewer everyone in the town, but just when it seemed death was upon them...

" **Flame Shake!** "

A raging whip of flames suddenly shot through the skies, surprising everyone as it melted all of the ice.

"What? Who dares!?" Katerea demanded.

"How about the three of us!?" Irufea's voice echoed.

Right as she turned to the source of the voice... the traitor of the Leviathan Clan suddenly coughed out some spit as she was struck in the chest.

 **「** **Testament of New Sister Devil: Kareinaru Taiketsu** **」**

Everyone nearby gasped as they saw the sight of Aariliyn smashing her fist into Katerea's abdomen, only it had hardened into a stone-like state.

" **Mithril Fortitude!** "

The traitor of the Leviathan Clan screamed as she was sent back a few feet, and quickly regained her bearings... only to have a geyser of pressurized water strike her in the same spot.

"What the!?" Nanami exclaimed in surprise.

'This power!' Katerea's eyes widened in anger, instantly recognizing it.

Landing before her, the sight of Ingvild appeared, with Irufea quickly landing beside her. Aariliyn quickly walked up to her, causing everyone to look at the trio that had just shown up to presumable save them.

"Katerea Leviathan, this is the day you pay for what you did to the Leviathan Clan!" Ingvild exclaimed.

"You... of course, the brat who I couldn't kill because of that stupid chicken Alanira, a mistake that I'll make sure to rectify." Katerea replied, giving off a fierce glare.

Rushing to intercept her, Ingvild spread out her eight wings.

"Irufea, help Aariliyn rescue all the civilians from the rubble! I'll take care of this bastard!" Ingvild ordered, flying towards the traitorous Leviathan.

"Are you sure?" Irufea asked.

"Remember what their Clan's signature ability is." Aariliyn reminded her.

The Knight of Leviathan nodded her head, realizing this wasn't just her battle, but her speed would be better used in helping the Mammon Heiress.

"Aariliyn, lead the way." Irufea agreed.

Right as the Mammon heiress was about to, she suddenly felt Hina grabbing her hand.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"Uh, well..." Aariliyn replied, a bit unsure of what she should say.

Irufea soon noticed the rings of Innovate Clear on her fingers, and immediately grabbed the Mammon Heiress' shoulder in response.

"Look at her hands!" She pointed out.

Aariliyn quickly did, and her eyes widened, though they only widened more upon seeing Nanami's pendant.

"Before that, your name?" The Mammon Heiress asked.

"Hina Mitsuya." She answered.

"Right, well to give you the quick version for right now? That woman is a horrible person among many, and she attacked this village because she wanted your power, which is one that has the potential to slay a God!" Aariliyn explained.

Nanami and Hina's eyes widened at that, with the former still unaware she had the same thing.

"Admittedly we also had an interest, but we wanted to be more diplomatic about it, so how about we make a deal? You two come with us, and we'll bring your entire town with us, so they'll be safe." The Mammon Heiress offered, smirking a bit.

"How do we know this is a fair deal?" Nanami questioned, looking suspicious at the Devil before her.

"Your entire Town is destroyed, and now that your friend has unlocked her power... nothing will ever be the same for either of you. Do you prefer fighting impossible odds alone, or protecting the lives of innocents?" Aariliyn questioned.

Nanami flinched at that, but quickly sighed.

"Alright, guess it is a win-win for us on some level. We'll accept." She agreed.

Smiling at that, Aariliyn looked at Irufea as she made a hand motion, who gave a thumb's up in response. The Leviathan Knight quickly sped around to confirm the presence of everyone trapped among the wreckage.

"Follow me!" Irufea stated, having located everyone's positions.

Nanami looked surprised by that sudden speed, so before either Devil could do anything more, she grabbed Aariliyn's shoulder.

"Just what are you two!?" She demanded.

"Hmm... well, not sure if you'll actually believe us, but... we're Devils." Aariliyn answered.

"Eh!?" Nanami shrieked in surprise.

* * *

Ingvild managed to get Katerea outside of the city limits, with the latter giving a mocking smirk at the former.

"Do you really intend to stop me? We may share the blood of the same clan, but you're nothing compared to me, and I can tell you know this." Katerea stated, adjusting her spectacles.

"Say all you want, because in the end, your revolution did nothing! All you got was being exiled, turning our name into a disgrace, and causing just countless deaths in the name of something the real Leviathan would never approved of! It's no wonder that Alanira Phenex was given the Leviathan title!" Ingvild roared.

That was the last straw, making the Leviathan heiress ready herself as Katerea rushed at her.

"I'll kill you!" She roared.

" **Tsunami Fall!** "

Katerea was suddenly smashed by a falling tsunami, only for it to split apart as Katerea swung her staff. Within the tornado, Katerea glared at Ingvild's form.

"Is that the best you've got!?" Katerea mocked.

Before the Leviathan Heiress even had a chance to react, she was struck by a multitude of powers, and launched into the air.

 **「** **Insert Song End** **」**

"Now, it's time to-" Katerea smirked, ready to finish her.

Before she could, walls of stone suddenly formed in front of the traitorous Leviathan, causing Katerea to turn as Geos appeared beside her.

"What are you doing!?" Katerea demanded.

"Someone's approaching us, we must leave before our group is compromised." Geos warned.

Hearing that, Katerea growled in frustration.

"Little brat... you were lucky today, but won't be so lucky next time." Katerea warned.

The two disappeared, leaving the weakened Ingvild to get up as she saw the leave, and began crying in frustration at her inability to stop Katerea.

"I'm sorry everyone, I wasn't strong enough..." She apologized.

* * *

Aariliyn panted as she lifted created the last opening in the rubble that she could, giving Irufea the chance to rescue the three inside, before she collapsed onto her knees.

"That... looks like everyone." She panted.

Right as that happened, Irufea noticed the sight of Ingvild trudging back into town.

"Ingvild!" The Leviathan Knight exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh god, she's hurt!" Aariliyn gasped, seeing her injuries.

Rushing over to her King, the sight of her collapsing made Irufea rush over even faster, and then grit her teeth.

"Katerea was too strong for her, she was lucky just to escape." Aariliyn stated.

She smashed her fist into the nearest rock, feeling just as frustrated because it only showed how far she was from killing the traitor of the Mammon Clan herself.

"It seems the Town was destroyed, but the casualties are non-existent thanks to your intervention." A female voice stated.

Right at that moment, the two Devil heiress turned to see the sight of a familiar blue-haired Demon, making them both pale as they noticed her uncharacteristically angry face.

"What's wrong with you two?" Nanami questioned.

"D-Demon Queen Cassiel, why are you here?" Aariliyn panicked, shaking like a Chihuahua.

Nanami sweated at how nervous the two became.

"Relax, you two aren't in trouble or anything like that, nor am I hear to cause any trouble to the Devils... thought I'd appreciate if you could tell me who did this, because I'm looking for a traitor." Cassiel responded.

This caught their surprise.

"Wait, so you were looking for a Demon? We never saw one here." Irufea questioned.

"Unless they caused the earthquake!" Aariliyn realized.

Cassiel gritted her teeth, realizing this problem was a lot deeper than she expected, before gazing at the destroyed town before her.

"I've temporarily gained full access into Hell's borders, so let's go back there. I need to discuss something with all of you, and worse is it seems like there's something horrible on the horizon..." The Demon Queen requested.

"Understood." Aariliyn replied.

As she created a magic circle to get in contact with one of Hell's leaders, Cassiel waited for someone's silhouette to appear.

What she saw here was only the beginning of what's to come.

* * *

Within a secret location, Jequn looked at a magic circle with images of the Innovate Clear and Telos Karma, an annoyed look on her face as she added notes to the former's confirmed activation.

"Despite the fact I need it, that Longinus' power... so ugly to deny what should have been." She stated, glaring a bit.

"Oh, there goes our master again. That girl seems to hate life." Sizzler remarked, picking at his teeth with his claws.

The Ex-Demon Lord sighed at her Knight's words, shaking her head as she turned to him... and then kicked him in the face to his surprise.

"I've told you before Sizzler, don't put words in my mouth." She warned.

The Lizardman mumbled gibberish from his squished jaw, and Jequn soon removed her foot to let him collapse on the floor.

"Ooh, the little lizard got burned!" A female voice laughed.

Jequn immediately threw something behind her, and it flew up to the ceiling to hit what ended up being Gavauren Mammon, who fell to the floor as it was revealed to have partially shaved the roof of her hair off.

"Remember who's in charge here, after all... I know you don't want to piss _him_ off, right?" Jequn warned.

Gavauren laughed nervously, scooting back a bit.

"I must say, you truly are a Demon in the cruel sense of the word. Usually very few can get make Gavauren want to wet herself." A male voice remarked.

Looking to the side, Gavauren gasped as the sight of Shalba Beelzebub appeared.

"Perhaps you could refer to me as someone demonic, I was strong enough to be one of the eight Demon Lords." Jequn replied.

"Yes, so... how is your progress on the two Longinus wielders?" He asked.

Jequn turned to him, keeping her usual expression.

"A slight set back due to Cassiel rushing after me, but at least we know who they are now. Even if I can't collect them for myself..." She replied.

She crushed the two Vile Pieces she had in her hand, making them turn into blobs that began growing.

"We can still manipulate things to help him grow, so I believe the time to reveal what we're bringing out to the others. I think they'll find it quite enjoyable for what's to come." Jequn continued, soon giving a dark smirk.

Shalba gave his own smirk before disappearing, leaving Gavauren a bit confused as she scratched her head.

"Here, you can get the first peak." Jequn offered, wiggling her hand towards her.

Walking off, the traitor of the Mammon Clan followed the Ex-Demon Lord to a certain area where a locked room was, which Jequn opened with a specific code and magic rune combination.

As the door opened, the sight of an ominous dark mist sent chills through Gavauren's spine.

"W-what is this feeling? Such a dark force, it scares me and gives me chills, and yet... I also want to have it myself, it excites me with a strange electricity." She asked.

"Quite simple, this beast is a powerful force the Trimurti faced long ago and slain in battle, the only thing is..." Jequn answered.

Dim lightning suddenly removed the pitch black of the dark room, and once Gavauren could see anything, what entered her line of sight made her shake a bit. There was a large orb of some magical glass-like material, and something swimming within in.

Right at that moment, a small crack formed, chipping off a piece of what was believed to be a seal as in that very spot, the swimming mass paused to open a pair of eyes in a position that resembled the Yin Yang symbol as a more football like shape.

"They seem to have been quite inaccurate with their definition of slaying." The Ex-Demon Lord smirked, giving a dark chuckle.

A loud roar sounded off, making Gavauren give a terrified smile.

* * *

**There we have it for Chapter 2, where the story officially begins. Hina's finally awakened the Innovate Clear, and both she and Nanami are being set up to learn about their Longinus soon enough. On the downside, while everyone survived the chaos, all of Denpachi Town has been destroyed, leaving all of its citizens in a tight spot and aware of the supernatural. Even worse, the Khaos Brigade is working with Jequn.**

**We've gotten a little more story on Ingvild and Aariliyn's pasts, and they're not pretty in the slightest... heartbreak and tragedy are things they're no strangers to. Although, some of you may have been more focused on the fact that the chapter said there was only _six_ Maou Cans, but you have to see the main story to find the answers to that. Revealing that in this story is way too big a spoiler.**

**Either way... yeah, Ingvild and Aariliyn are both technically orphans, as are the other Maou Heirs. Though unlike with Vali, they only have guardians because of the complicated circumstances their Clans had to go through. While the others don't have named guardians for a few reasons related to spoilers, I can say that Rudiger Rosenkreutz is Aariliyn's, as he's canonically in the peerage of a Devil from the Mammon Clan.**

**Adding onto that, you may have seen that instead of Serafall having the Leviathan title, that honor goes to Alanira Phenex, an OC of mine. Just to reassure those who are worried, she didn't replace Serafall, I just gave her a different title because the titles of Lucifer, Leviathan, and Satan were given to the strongest man, woman, and overall Devil among the Old Maou Factions' forces.**

**Lastly, we've finally gotten a clue to what Jequn is up to, and it's enough to send chills down a descendant of the Mammon Clan; a being that was so powerful, it took all three of the Trimurti's power for them to cripple it. While the Top 10 in my story isn't the same as canon's, the Trimurti all share the spot of 4th Strongest Being, meaning this was a very powerful creature... and Jequn wants to restore it.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**

* * *

**Bust Size of New Female Characters** **:**

**Gavauren Mammon - 90 cm**

**Zentiika Belphegor - 95 cm**

* * *

**Brief Summaries of Abilities/Equipment/Terms in Today's Chapter** **:**

 **【** **Mithril Fortitude** **】** **  
The bloodline ability of the Mammon Clan, which allows them to manipulate the minerals in stone to either harden or soften them. Because of minerals like iron being in their bodies, they can also use this ability on their own bodies, albeit to a lesser degree.**

* * *

**Pairings List** **:**

**Hina/Nanami - Friends**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me a while to update, but LOTL's finally got a new chapter up! Before anything else, I'd like everyone to know the previous two chapters have been fixed up a bit and slightly revised, but there's not too much of a difference aside from the last scene in the previous chapter being changed, and a new OC that's part of Jequn's peerage. Basically, the end of Chapter 2 is the only thing you should read again.**

**Anyways, this chapter has me excited because this is where the rest of the Maou Heirs (with the exception of two) join in the story! Joining them will also be one peerage member each, and I think you'll recognize who they are. *giggles* You'll know who they are when they show up. The only exceptions to this will be Ingvild due to Irufea already counting as this (plus Nanami gives her a second), and Aariliyn due to Hina taking the role.**

**The current arc will end on this chapter, so after this, the action for this story will finally kick off. Hope you'll enjoy the battles to come since we've got Valper involved despite he's yet to make an appearance, and you'll see what I have Nanami and Hina learn as they develop the skills that eventually make them become the legends they've become by the time of the main story.**

**What I can say is this chapter will at least help set things up, including our heroes finally using their Longinus with the intent of using them. We've only had Nanami passively using Telos Karma's power of giving its user good luck, while Hina doesn't even know how she used hers in the prior chapter. It'll also give a bit more insight to the technology used by the Demons, which I think veteran readers will enjoy seeing :)**

**Now, let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

**«»** \- Consciousness of any other Sacred Gear Talking

〖〗 - Voice Speaking through a Magic Circle

 **「」** \- Insert Song Beginning, or Ending

 **【】** \- Voice made by an Announcement, or through an Announcer

 **⟨⟩** \- Custom Spell's Aria Chant

『』 - Electrical Voice or Machine Speaking

* * *

** The Devil's Civil War **

**A very violent conflict that happened when the current Heirs of the Maou Clans were only 2-year old children who barely understood it, yet were aware enough to partially understand what was going on. This conflict was started when Rizevim and the Heirs of each Clan at the time began a violent revolt attempt to overthrow the government of Hell, forming the Anti-Maou Faction that was named for standing against what the Maou stood for.**

**The initial wave of the attack caused massive damage to the Maou Clans and the Clans that served under them, only the Asmodeus and Agrat pair suffering less due to their massive numbers that could resist their traitors, along with the Lucifer and Lucifuge Heir who suffered no losses due to their smaller numbers leaving only Rizevim and Lucifuge among the Anti-Maou Faction forces, who didn't participate in the fighting.**

**In the end, the Anti-Maou Faction's entire revolution failed when Lilith created the forces of the Old Maou Faction, who had incredibly powerful Super Devils gathered into it, and cast them out of Hell forever. They still exist today, and they have every intention of destroying the current government in the future, though only a certain few members seem aware of Rizevim's agenda.**

**When the dust finally cleared, while high casualties were dealt, they weren't at a level that could worsen the problems the Great War had left behind, with the biggest changes being the formation of the Great Devils, who were new leaders of Hell that had been chosen for their war efforts, and the public distribution of Evil Pieces, then equivalents for the other Four Great Powers.**

**On the more negative side, the Maou Clans suffered heavy discrimination through the Devil Elders' actions, leaving them in a similar state to the Extinct Clans, only they still had their Households and the rights other Clans had. Each of them chose a new Heir from the surviving children, picking the strongest among their ranks for the job, and tasking them with finding the means to restore what the revolution had taken from them.**

**Even after a decade, this conflict is a heavy reminder to many that even one's own kind can hide enemies within.**

* * *

**_ Chapter 3, Changing Worlds Arc: New Luck _ **

_The sound of explosions could be heard going off as a young man slid across the battlefield, flipping a bit before he unleashed a powerful attack that was unseen to all that weren't the enemies before him._

_All of them let out a pained scream as they were either knocked to the ground, side, injured, or killed depending on their positions._

_"Gotcha, you bastards..." He panted._

_Using the moment to his breath, the young man looked around for the main boss among the enemy forces before him... then suddenly widened his eyes before screaming, feeling a searing burn as his left arm up to his elbow was sliced clean off._

_"And to think you're said to be one of the strongest Humans alive? I disagree, because such a powerful being wouldn't have dropped his guard like that." A female voice mocked._

_"So, finally showed yourself..." He grunted, creating a magic circle at the end of his left elbow._

_Walking into view, the enigmatic woman held up her hands, creating a powerful burst of magic that began affecting the entire area._

_"Time for you to die... Mitsuya Kanzaki." She stated._

_Another explosion went off, but this time it began a chain that blinded everything._

* * *

Nanami's eyes suddenly flashed open, panting a bit at the strange dream she just head. It took her around a minute to relax herself, and remember where she was, seeing herself sleeping in a bed with the ribbon of her ponytail placed on the nearby dresser.

"Huh? That's weird, how did I get..." She wondered, trying to remember.

Rubbing her temple, she recalled what happened after Cassiel showed up, and after her one line of wording... she passed out on the spot.

"Dang, that statement had to be real if it made me black out like I did." Nanami realized.

"Well, glad to see you're finally awake." A female voice replied.

Turning to the source of the voice, she saw Irufea leaning against the side of the doorway, flashing her a toothy grin and giving a motionless wave to the Telos Karma wielder.

"Hey." She greeted.

Nanami blinked twice before she squinted her eyes, trying to recall the girl's name.

"And you are...?" She asked.

"Yeah, I don't blame you for not being able to remember. The name's Irufea Valefor, and yes, the same name as the Valefor of the 72 Pillars." Irufea revealed.

Nanami blinked at that.

"The who and what now?" She replied, tilting her head.

"What do you mean who and what!? The 72 Pillars, from Christianity! You should know this!" Irufea shouted in annoyance.

"Uh... you realize Japan doesn't widely practice that, right?" Nanami questioned.

Irufea froze for a minute, remembering that only a few places in the archipelago of Japan actually housed territories belonging to the Four Great Powers, like with Kuoh Town.

"Never mind." She chuckled in embarrassment.

Grabbing her ribbon and tying her ponytail back into place, she looked out the window... and suddenly gasped at what entered her line of sight.

The blue sky she knew was gone, replaced by the pink-red sky of Hell.

"W-w-where the hell am I!?" She screamed.

"You just answered yourself with the third to last word of your reply." Irufea answered, chuckling a bit.

Nanami froze at that.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Nanami questioned, her eye twitching.

"You... are... in... Hell." Irufea emphasized.

Nanami felt her eye twitching a bit more before she suddenly screamed, nearly knocking the Knight of Leviathan over as she ran out of the room.

"Oh wait, didn't Aariliyn tell me not to suddenly drop that bomb on her? Crap..." Irufea realized.

Going after her, it didn't take long before Hina waked right into the path of the running Nanami, making the latter panic before the former could react verbally, mentally, or physically.

Irufea winced as she walked in to see the sight.

"For someone with the Longinus that gives them good luck... guess that's one of those rare occasions it either didn't work, or was too slow to work." She remarked.

"Shut up and help us up..." Nanami demanded, pointing at her.

The Leviathan Knight chuckled a bit, a sweat drop going down her left cheek moments before she did just that.

* * *

Ingvild was seen sitting on the couch of Aariliyn's home, sighing as he took cookie from a tray laid out on the table before her, with the Mammon Heiress looking at some stock market info through an app on her DevilPad.

"She was right there before me, yet despite that... I couldn't do a thing to Katerea." Ingvild sighed.

"Yeah, it just shows you we're still too weak to do anything. If it had be me and Gavauren, I'm sure the same would have happened to me, and she'd have done worse." Aariliyn agreed, similarly frustrated.

Right at that moment, a strange knock was heard on the door.

"Door's open." Aariliyn replied.

Opening the door, the two looked to see their guest was a girl with long, brown-colored hair that had a few strands over her face, wearing simply clothing compared to Ingvild's ladylike outfit or Aariliyn's wealthy appearance.

Her eyes were closed, almost like she was sleep walking... which she may have been due to the sleep bubble her nose was making, and sleepy breathing.

"Uh... hello? Wake up Leelexe!" Aariliyn shouted, snapping her fingers.

The bubble popped, and the girl rubbed her eyes before they fluttered open revealing they were bright blue and seemed to have a bored look to them. Either that, or she just naturally had sleepy looking eyes.

"Sorry, but you're the one who woke me up at 5 AM when you know I sleep more like a normal Human would." Leelexe replied.

Her focus was disrupted as her head was hit by an energy drink, though she barely felt it as it fell into her hands, making her look to see Ingvild wave as a signal that she had thrown it to her.

Opening it up, she gulped it all down, making a strand of her hair spike up to signal she was awake, despite her face.

"Now I'm at 100%!" She exclaimed.

Right as that happened, a small ball of joy hopped into the room from behind, showing she was a small looking Devil with a figure like Serafall's with long, messy hair of a leafy green color, and amber-colored eyes with a gentle tone.

"And I'm here too!" She smiled.

"Hey there Niruili, you make sure that Leelexe got here alright, didn't you?" Ingvild smiled.

The green-haired Devil giggled at that.

"I had your favorite prepared, feel free to dig in." Aariliyn chuckled.

She snapped her fingers, making magic circles appear with plates of various 5-star cuisine, immediately making Niruili's eyes sparkle as a bit of drool escaped her mouth. She wasted no time jumping ahead and digging into the food like a starving person.

"Hey, wait a minute... where's Shuriliu, and your retainers no less?" Ingvild realized, scratching her head.

Leelexe blinked before realizing that a few people were missing, and looked back out the door... soon releasing a sigh as she saw the reason they hadn't come in yet.

A girl with long, silky pink hair and light blue eyes that gave off an otherworldly feel to them, and a voluptuous body that fit the myths tied to a Succubus, which was on full display through sexy casual attire that showed as much skin as it could.

She was seen making out with a beautiful girl that had long, wavy blonde hair and red eyes, wearing an outfit not unlike the pink haired girl. What was more surprising was her body was emitting some kind of mist, which left a large man with rocky skin and a robed boy with light green hair in a trance.

"Will you two quick making out and get in her, you're leaving my Rook and Misteeta in a trance!" Leelexe screamed.

Hearing the sleepy Devil's voice, the two stopped as they looked at her, making the pink haired girl laugh in embarrassment once she noticed what had happened.

"Sorry!" Shuriliu apologized.

Her main haremette's mist soon dissipated, freeing the other two from their trances as they rubbed their heads.

"Come on you two, they're waiting for us." Shuriliu advised.

"No thanks to you." Misteeta retorted.

The rocky skinned Devil grunted in reply, making the blonde Devil look at him in shock.

"Gandoma, there's no need for such language!" Coriana replied.

Right as they all gathered inside, Aariliyn noticed Irufea coming in with the two Longinus wielders, giving a nervous chuckle at what happened prior.

"Uh... yeah, I'm gonna head back to the Leviathan Clan's territory. Good luck." She stated.

"Alright, I'll head back as soon as I'm able to." Ingvild promised.

Nodding her head, the Knight of Leviathan rushed back home with her speed, once again shocking the Human duo at the sight.

"All of this Christian stuff is making my head spin..." Hina groaned, holding her forehead.

Niruili stopped eating for a moment to look at them, with Nanami's eye twitching as she raised her lower head to confirm her shorter height compared to everyone with the size of her chest as real.

'That's so unfair...' She thought, barely keeping her from reading her expressions.

"Well, before we explain everything and answer any questions you have, I think it'd be appropriate for all of us to introduce ourselves. My name is Ingvild Leviathan." The Leviathan Heiress began.

"My name is Aariliyn Mammon, a pleasure." Aariliyn bowed.

Niruili slurped up the bone in her mouth, making the two pale at what she could apparently digest without issue.

"Hi there, my name's Niruili Beelzebub! Glad to meet you!" Niruili waved happily.

"Leelexe Belphegor's my name, welcome." Leelexe greeted.

"And I'm Shuriliu Asmodeus, but if I'm to be frank..." Shuriliu stated, giggling a bit.

Before either of them knew it, she was behind them, giving a light grope to each of the duo. Nanami quickly tried to slap her hand away, only for the Asmodeus Heiress to dodge in an instant.

"The two of you are quite well endowed for Humans of your age." She giggled again.

Coriana gave an awkward laugh at her girlfriend's usual reflection of the sin her ancestor was known for, right as Shuriliu wrapped an arm around her side.

"For this blonde beauty here? She's my Bishop and the alpha in my harem, Coriana Andrealphus." The Asmodeus Heiress smiled.

"H-hi there." Coriana greeted, blushing a bit from Shuriliu's touch."

Gandoma soon let out a grunt, but neither Nanami or Hina could understand him like Coriana showed earlier, yet no one else in the room seemed to show expressions of confusion.

"Uh... do you introduce himself after he shows he can't talk, or..." Hina inquired.

"Sorry about that, my Rook here is Gandoma Balam, and due to a mutation in his genetics that resulted in his appearance, his multilingualism works in reverse. The only people who can actually hear what he's saying are other Devils." Leelexe apologized.

Nanami scratched her head.

"So, what you're saying is... he can speak as normally as us, but it sounds like he's just grunting if you don't meet the right quota to hear it?" She questioned.

The Belphegor Heiress nodded.

"And this is my Bishop, who's not a girl in case you're wondering, Misteeta Sabnock." Niruili replied, smiling as she pointed at him.

"Hello." Misteeta replied.

Taking a moment, Nanami and Hina's eyes widened as they realized something.

"Leviathan... Belphegor... Mammon... Beelzebub... and Asmodeus... those are the names tied to the seven deadly sins!" Nanami realized.

"Thank goodness that's common knowledge outside of Christianity." Aariliyn sighed in relief.

"Yes, that's a thought we both share." A female voice agreed.

All of the Maou Heirs and their retainers who had yet to meet Cassiel all flinched as they saw the Demon Queen.

"I thought you were kidding when you said she'd be here!" Leelexe whispered, looking at Aariliyn.

The Mammon Heiress released a sigh at that.

"Uh... I'm confused, why does it look like everyone is afraid of her?" Hina asked.

"While she's the Demon Queen now? A long time ago, she was one of the Ten Great Seraphs that served under God, and the most powerful among the three that turned into Demons." Ingvild explained.

"You mean this woman was once an Angel serving under God? How the heck did she become a Demon? Better yet, why are you Devils a different species!?" Nanami question loudly.

"That's a long story, so we'll tell you later." Aariliyn replied.

Cassiel cleared her throat loudly, making everyone look at her as she got their attention, with the Asmodeus Heiress finding the look on her face to be quite unexpected when she got a clear look at it.

"Never thought the Demon Queen would have such a furious expression on her face... I need to see this." Shuriliu remarked.

" **Transcendent Vision!** "

Shuriliu's eyes flashed at that, with her pupils gaining a sparkly effect to them. Upon seeing the level of rage that she had built inside of her, the Asmodeus Heiress sweated a bit, dispelling her Clan's signature power.

"Whoa... for you to be that mad and showing it? This is definitely something serious we're dealing with, isn't it?" She realized.

"Yes, one of my fellow Demon Lords has betrayed my faction, and to dig the knife further... she killed the boy my daughter love while she was powerless and forced to watch. I have every intention to give her no mercy as she meets her end." Cassiel confirmed, gritting her teeth a bit.

Hearing that, Niruili nearly choked on what she was eating.

"That's horrible, she's become the Demon version of Rizevim!" She exclaimed.

"Who?" Nanami asked.

"Another thing we'll explain later." Ingvild replied.

Cassiel nodded her head, walking to the duo before kneeling closer to their eye level, with Hina sweating nervously as she did.

"Right now, what you do need to know is about the power of the Longinus each of you possess." The Demon Queen remarked.

"Longinus... seriously, what does that mean?" Nanami questioned.

Cassiel stood up, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath in reply.

"Long ago, there was a giant war that enveloped the war. Everyone among the supernatural, and that include the Gods of Shintoism that you're likely more familiar with, got caught in this _Great War_ as we've come to know it in the 2000 years since. Before it ended, there were creations made by God that were inherited by Humanity that he named the Sacred Gears, but when it ended... some of them evolved beyond their limits."

"These special Sacred Gears had a special power tied to them, a potential unlike any other, and what is that potential you may wonder? Sometimes a Sacred Gear's compatibility with a user could let them challenge a God, if not destroy it. However, these special Sacred Gears... they became so powerful that they guaranteed any user that was born with it had this potential by default, no matter how weak, strong, compatible or incompatible they were."

"We named them the Longinus, due to how they came to be as a result of St. Longinus stabbing Jesus Christ with a spear, which became the first one to appear, becoming the True Longinus as a result. Initially three others started this way, with others quickly following, until they eventually we had 13 Sacred Gears that had gained the power of this ranking. Both of you? Since the day you were born, you've both carried one of these legendary god slaying tools."

She pointed at Hina, who flinched a bit.

"You possess Longinus No. 12: Innovate Clear, also known as the _Miniature Garden of the Green Tree of Innovation_ , which takes the form of a pair of golden rings." Cassiel revealed.

Hina's eyes widened as she recalled the mysterious rings she had formed when Denpachi Town began falling apart. Cassiel then pointed at Nanami, who's eyes slightly widened.

"And you possess Longinus No. 13: Telos Karma, also known as the _Ultimate Karma_ , which takes the form of that pendant you have around your neck." The Demon Queen revealed once more.

"Wait, what!?" Nanami gasped.

Looking at the pendant she had since birth, she felt her eyes shaking in disbelief at the claim it was an artifact that could let her destroy a God.

'Wait a minute... I just woke up with it one day, and just assumed my parents bought it for me. I never even asked them about it. Did they have the opposite thought and never ask me for the same reason?' She thought, beginning to notice the conflicts.

Shaking her head, Nanami decided to focus on it later.

"Uh... OK, so what do ours do?" Hina asked.

"For you... wait, what are your names?" Cassiel replied, soon realizing she never heard them.

Everyone sweat dropped at that, while Aariliyn shook her head.

"The golden-brown girl's name is Hina Mitsuya, she told me after I asked about it. Though for her friend on the other hand?" The Mammon Heiress replied.

"It's Nanami Kanzaki." The Telos Karma wielder answered.

"Right, Hina and Nanami." Cassiel continued.

Taking a moment to clear her throat, the Demon Queen soon resumed her explanation.

"Hina, your Longinus holds the soul of Fraxinus, a spirit born when the many Meliae Nymphs merged themselves into a consciousness for the remaining power of the World Tree Yggdrasil, which was destroyed by a nasty Dragon in the war I mentioned. As you've already seen from your destroyed home, it has power over flora and is the strongest healing-type Sacred Gear in the world, and can basically let you do alchemy." She explained while looking at her.

"Whoa..." Hina breathed.

Nanami suddenly realized something, and before Cassiel could reply.

"Let me guess... mine has some kind of ability with good luck and why my classmates gave me my nickname of Karma Killer?" She guessed.

"That's... actually right, but that's not the only power it has. While the user has guaranteed good luck, they can also manipulate luck to either give it to others, or siphon it so they're only left with bad luck. It also makes barriers, gives you shock absorption, or stockpile power to release at double the power. You've probably noticed by now, but you can't use that luck for gambling, and also... it's said the power only activates after you've had some kind of bad luck befall you." Cassiel confirmed.

Hearing that, Nanami tightened her grip on her Longinus, with Hina realizing what she was thinking that bad luck was.

"As if that day didn't haunt me enough... losing my home and parents is no mere bad luck." She said to herself.

No one said anything upon hearing that, especially the Maou Heirs who knew the latter pain fairly well after what happened to their own families 12 years ago.

"Say, is that good luck behind why I never seemed to get sick, malnourished, or something related?" Nanami questioned.

"Yeah, the good luck would count as that. Just know that as people can deal with severe bad luck and survive it, having good luck doesn't equal invincibility, and you have to use this power with the mindset you need to also rely on everything else you have when using it." Cassiel confirmed, making sure to warn her.

Nanami sweated a bit, remembering how she almost died, and only Hina's power averted it.

"Don't worry, already have evidence for that..." She reassured her.

Niruili giggled at bit, looking at Aariliyn and Ingvild.

"So, these are the two that you're hoping to add to your peerages?" The Beelzebub Heiress inquired.

"Peerage?" The duo repeated.

Ingvild suddenly paled at that, rubbing her head as she tried to think of an answer.

"Uh... well, to explain this? That whole Knight, Bishop, and Rook think our friends mentioned? We Devils have this system were people act as retainers for us who are based on Chess Pieces that enhance their powers. We found your town wanting to try and see if you'd join ours." She admitted.

"Oh boy, that shaky reply means there's a catch, isn't there?" Nanami groaned.

"Yeah, the downside is you'd be turned into a Devil in exchange for either strength and durability, speed, magical ability, or a mixture of all three. Demons have the same system, while Angels and Fallen Angels have a poker deck equivalent." Aariliyn confirmed.

Nanami groaned even louder, but for Hina...

"Maybe we should accept it?" She suggested.

"Huh?" Nanami blinked.

"Well... they told us whoever destroyed Denpachi City would come after us for our powers, right? Having the means to use that and stop anyone else from having to experience that might be a better idea in the long run." Hina explained.

The Telos Karma wielder paused at that thought, weighing her friend's words to mind. It didn't take too long to see more pros than cons.

"While I hate to say it? After what happened, I think you're right..." Nanami admitted.

"Hold on, are you two saying..." Aariliyn said, looking hopeful.

Nanami sighed before giving a light smile and nodding, making Ingvild join the Mammon Heiress in a small celebration.

"So, who should get who?" Ingvild asked.

"I'll take Hina, as her Longinus fits well with my powers. You don't mind have Nanami, do you?" Aariliyn suggested.

"Not at all, with how my powers work, the variety and area of the Telos Karma would likely have better synergy than the Innovate Clear's powers." Ingvild agreed.

With their choices decided, both of them formed their Queen pieces.

"I'm guessing that's the best piece, but are you sure you want to use those? Mine sound like they'd work as a Rook." Nanami asked.

"We kind of have to, Longinus wielders always have high point values." Ingvild explained.

The two looked confused.

"Allow me to explain. Just as certain Chess Pieces have more worth in a game, people have a certain strength value for the pieces to handle, sometimes requiring the absorption of multiple pieces. Pawns are a single point, Knights and Bishops are three, Rooks are five, and Queens are nine. Most Longinus wielders have an average value of seven to nine points." Coriana explained.

"Oh, so you're saying that these are the best pieces we could have without costing them too many." Hina realized.

They took their respective Queen, but looked confused on what they should do next, until they saw Gandoma point at their chest. They both did just that... only for their pieces to spark to everyone's confusion.

"Uh... is this dangerous?" Nanami asked, sweating a bit.

"Never seen this happen before." Cassiel remarked.

The pieces went in normally, but the Kings of each noticed their Queen Piece copies were only half red to their confusion.

"Did the pieces glitch?" Misteeta wondered.

"Oh boy... I think we'll need to see Ajuka about this to be safe." Leelexe mentioned worriedly.

Nanami and Hina both sweated at that.

* * *

Before the duo knew it, they saw the entirety of Lucifaad before them through a futuristic train, and the whole awe of the Devil's capital.

It was an even bigger shock to learn that Aariliyn's home was just one of seven parts to the city that rivaled a third of Japan in size each, whereas the Lucifer Clan's territory went beyond all of Japan's archipelago in size.

"Are you sure you're not exaggerating the size of Hell?" Hina asked.

"We're serious, and it's mostly because Hell doesn't have any Oceans, just the occasional lakes." Shuriliu answered.

"Uh... and the red-pink sky?" Nanami asked.

Misteeta tried his best not to snort at that, and was failing very badly.

"That's just how Hell's sky works. The Underworld has a purple sky, Heaven's is a golden-yellow, and the Fallen Angel's home in Paradise/Eden is green." Cassiel replied.

Hearing that, the duo wondered how much they should even be questioning anymore.

"So, this Ajuka person, is he important?" Nanami asked.

"Extremely important, the entire Evil Piece system and its alternatives were created by him. Not only that, but he serves as the current Beelzebub, and I don't mean that in the sense of him being related to me." Niruili answered.

"Huh?" The two blinked.

"We had a Civil War 12 years ago, and he was one of seven Devils that our Queen Lilith named as our new leaders. He was originally the Heir to the Astaroth Clan." Coriana clarified.

The two took a moment, wondering about why they needed others in place of the Maou's jobs.

"Right, we should use the rest of this time to explain. Just promise on your life that you don't let what we say leave this train car... most of the public doesn't know about this." Aariliyn stated.

They nodded, and soon... learned the truth about the Great War, the fate of God and Lucifer, and anything related to that. Before they knew it, the train came to a stop near Lucifer Castle, getting their attention.

『"We have arrived at Lucifer castle, thank you for riding with us today."』

"Alright, we're here." Aariliyn stated.

Getting off the train, the duo followed the others as they entered a certain building, hearing the sounds of experiments going on as they did.

"Looks like he's at work, good for us." Niruili stated.

Bouncing into the room, the Beelzebub Heiress quickly got the Great Devil's attention.

"Ajuka, we have an Evil Piece anomaly you might be interested in. One we've never seen through two Longinus users Ingvild and Aariliyn just had join them!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

Right after that, Hina and Nanami saw the man named Ajuka, and they easily felt his aura reach them.

"Whoa... this guy seems powerful just by how he looks." Nanami mentioned.

"You're not wrong either, Ajuka's the 3rd strongest male Devil currently alive. He's probably the smartest one with the Evil Piece system. If it weren't for his focus on personal inventions, the Devils might have become the most technologically advanced members of the Christian Pantheon." Cassiel confirmed.

Both of them flinched at the revelation.

"Uh... how strong is that for the supernatural as a whole, out of curiosity?" Nanami asked, sweating a bit.

"There's no way to rank anyone in the supernatural except the beings within rankings of the Top Strongest 5 Beings, which include God and Lucifer in the spot of 3rd. The Great War showed us that there's just too many people on equal level to give accurate rankings." Aariliyn explained.

"We've probably got a low triple digit number of people that could qualify for the 6th Strongest in the world just to emphasize that." Ingvild added.

'I'm not sure if that make me feel relieved, or just terrify me!?' Hina thought nervously.

Ajuka soon stood before the two, making them turn their attention to him as they tried to not look as nervous.

"So, these are the Longinus users that have joined our ranks. Let me see here..." He hummed to himself.

Tapping their chests, their Evil Pieces briefly appeared out of their bodies like a semi-physical projection, letting him see the red/white mixture that shouldn't be present.

"Hmm... interesting, it seems they have bonded to you, only to fail in making you Devils." Ajuka realized.

"Seriously? I thought you always said that was something that you failed to figure out for those who didn't want to change their species?" Niruili asked.

"It is, whatever glitched their Evil Pieces to do this had to do with them." He explained.

Nanami and Hina let out a sigh of relief, personally preferring to stay Human if that was an option for the two of them.

"Fixing this shouldn't be too hard, and if either of you wish to avoid being Devils, then I don't have too much either as it'd take more work to have the process succeed. Just know you won't be able to fly if I do this." Ajuka continued.

"No worries there, I have some new Demon Tech being developed for those who can't fly. They can just use those to get around that issue." Cassiel reassured him.

"Good, because we do _not_ want to be Devils if we have that option." Nanami replied.

Ajuka nodded his head, and quickly formed his Kankara Formula, making the two blink as in mere moments, their Queen Pieces were fixed up with both of them still Humans like they were before accepting them.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be getting back to my inventions." Ajuka stated, excusing himself.

Heading back into his lab, the two gave a sweat drop at his odd exit.

" _Don't worry, all of the Great Devils are weird in some way. They were still in their teenage years when the civil war happened._ " Gandoma grunted.

"Whoa!" Hina jumped.

Looking at Gandoma, she was surprised she heard him that time.

"We'll take your word for it, and it seems that apparently we're able to hear you without being Devils... guess the Evil Pieces are helping us there." Nanami chuckled awkwardly, looking to the side.

She gave an even louder awkward chuckle as she closed her eyes to release it.

"Alright, now that the Evil Piece is taken care of, we need to teach you both to use your Longinus, so... time for boot camp!" Aariliyn exclaimed.

"Eh!?" Both of them froze.

* * *

The two soon found themselves in a Colosseum even deeper within the center of Lucifer Clan's territory. Both Nanami and Hina were in training outfits, giving an awkward look as Shuriliu and Leelexe stood on the opposing sides of the field.

"Uh... what are we doing here exactly? I mean, I get we need to train, but... why this specifically?" Hina questioned.

"Two reasons mainly. The first is that right now, you two aren't strong enough to actually win a fight, so Nanami will be trying to manipulate luck to touch Shuriliu once and defend long enough to last, while Hina needs to react to everything Leelexe can form. As for the second? Well... someone would like to meet you both." Cassiel explained.

Both of them looked confused, until the sight of a new silhouette entered their view.

"Oh, my god..." Nanami whispered.

Needless to say, both of their eyes widened as the sight of an incredibly beautiful woman with sapphire blue eyes and messy black hair that reached to her kneecaps, with long locks of her hair framed the sides of her face, reaching down to her gargantuan breasts.

Her extremely voluptuous figure was shown off through a loose white shirt with a button-up top, though it was unbuttoned because her massive chest made it impossible to button it (and she actually wanted to show off her cleavage), a red vest with a blue hood, which had a golden Lucifer Crest on both sides; and black-colored jean shorts that were short enough that they looked like bikini bottoms.

"W-who are you?" Hina asked, still stunned by the beauty of this knew woman.

"Lilith Lucifer, the Queen of the Devils and Hell's current ruler." Lilith revealed.

Both of the two froze at that.

"That explains a lot why she's got such a bombing figure..." Nanami remarked.

"Eve's is more impressive." Lilith remarked.

"Uh... wait, huh?" Nanami replied as she blinked, feeling a bit confused.

Shuriliu snickered at that.

"Because while Lilith's got an impressive set of 110 cm bombshells, those last 10 cm only jumped on her after she became a Devil; likewise, for Eve? She reached that size naturally." She explained.

"I see, well... guess I'm glad the Devil Queen is... humble?" Hina replied, unsure what she should say in response to that.

Leelexe looked at the Mother of all Devils.

"Mind lending me an attack? I'd like to show them how we can default their progress on how strong they are." She requested, cracking her neck a bit.

"I've gotcha, one second." Lilith agreed.

Taking a moment to hold her hands out, and letting everyone else watching move a distance...

" **Ethereal Twilight!** "

A huge amount of light of darkness condensed in her left hand, becoming twilight energy that made the duo nearly fall over at the massive power that exceed what they felt ebbing off Ajuka's body.

"She can use the holy light of Angels!?" Nanami exclaimed.

"That's the power of Lucifer, he's the only former Angel that didn't fall who managed to keep his power. While Lilith married into the Lucifer Clan, she got the same power when Rizevim was exiled, so you can best describe the Lucifer Clan's power as being the only Devils can wield and not be harmed by Holy Light." Shuriliu explained.

"Wow, you guys weren't kidding when you said she's the most powerful Devil currently alive..." Nanami replied, gulping a bit.

Lilith's attack surged even bigger, but before either of the do could comment on it, she fired the massive surge of twilight energy at Leelexe while she wasn't looking.

" **Crack!** "

Leelexe shifted her body before unleashing a ripple that tore it in half, leaving it to strike the areas near her sides.

"What the hell was that!?" Hina exclaimed.

"That was my Clan's signature power, it allows me to tear through attacks and defenses with ease. Though at the moment, I can only use it on those who are stronger than I am, hence why I asked Lilith to attack me." Leelexe explained.

Hina and Nanami both went pale at that, struggling to process and registered what they heard in their minds.

"I think it'll take us a while to get used to this..." Hina sighed.

"Yeah, I agree..." Nanami replied.

After taking a moment to get everyone to recollect themselves, everyone got into their positions. Lilith rose her hands into the air before letting out a loud...

"BEGIN!"

Shuriliu threw her arms out with her hands facing the sky, causing a large amount of pink wind to surround her body.

"Heads up Nanami, her elemental affinity is wind!" Ingvild warned.

"Don't worry about elements with Leelexe, she's more like a null element in video games! Just be careful about her raw natural talent!" Aariliyn mentioned.

The Telos Karma wielder took a deep breath before reading herself, and getting into a stance.

"Alright... here goes!" She exclaimed.

Nanami immediately dashed forward before lifting off the ground, showing advanced looking sneakers in place of her previous shoe wear as it helped her fly (albeit a bit roughly) through the air.

While racing ahead, she recalled how she got the shoes currently on her feet.

* * *

_Cassiel held out a pair of white technological sneakers before the duo, one having blue accents and the other having pink accents._

_"What are these?" Nanami asked, taking the ones with blue accents._

_"I don't have an official name for them just yet, but I'm calling them Jet Glider Shoes for now. They're made for supernatural species who can't fly by manipulating my ability to alter the gravitational pull to replicate how supernatural races with wings or special magic fly." The Demon Queen explained._

_Nanami's eyes widened at that._

_"Based on how you said these were in development, I'm assuming there's a downside or issue?" Coriana asked._

_Releasing a sigh, Cassiel nodded her head._

_"When it comes to using them, there's no bugs, problems, or risks to worry about on the side of good news. The bad news is that they can't be used unless the one wearing them has a strong power source for it. The kind of power source you'd need a Longinus to power." She explained._

_"Oh, so you're saying these shoes work for us because we have Longinus, and haven't been made to not need that same level of power." Hina realized._

_"Gravity manipulation is tricky, it warps and alters the space of an area if strong enough, which is why we currently have this power inconsistency that's keeping them out of the public market until we can fix it. Think of this as me giving you the power of flight, and being testers who can help me spot a potential fix." Cassiel replied._

_Nanami took off her boots before putting them on, taking a moment to get a feel for them._

_"Alright, how do I use them?" She asked._

_Cassiel scratched her head for a moment, wondering how she should explain this to them compared to a reincarnated Devil/Demon._

_"This is related to how magic's used, so this is a good way to start it. First thing to explain is while magic is a collective term, people can use three different primordial energies based on the strongest three factions, which are magic, chi, and prana. First thing to do is see if you feel a flow through your mind, body, or the area around you as that answers which you have in the same order I explained."_

_"After you do that, you need to focus on that power from where you feel it, and then let it flow through and/or around you. For the Jet Glider Shoes, you'll see the accented areas start to glow, and when you finally do that? Just pretend you have winds and are taking flight with them, the actual teaching you how to fly will be the next step we teach you about this."_

_Nanami and Hina both blink at that, and then closed her eyes as they attempted to focus._

_They felt the flow in question through their minds, telling them their affinity was towards magic, and then... slowly thought of themselves if they had the wings to fly, slowly letting them levitate into the air. Nanami stumbled a bit, while Hina ended up flipping upside down a bit before flipping herself upright._

_"Good, they're working well, now it's time for the hard part." Cassiel remarked._

* * *

Reaching her hand out, she tried to smash through Shuriliu's wind to strike her, only to knocked away from the strong gale. Giggling in reply, the Asmodeus Heiress dashed towards her.

" **Pheromone Zephyr!** "

"Aw crap, gotta try defending here!" Nanami shouted.

She threw out her hands, trying to visualize a barrier to defend herself... only for it to shatter upon Shuriliu making contact, and knocking her back against the wall.

Hina felt her legs buckling from how nervous she was, and gulped as she faced Leelexe.

"Uh... how do I get my Longinus to come out?" She asked, recalling how her rings disappeared unlike Nanami's pendant.

"Since you've awakened it, you just need to will it on or off." Leelexe answered.

Hina paused for a moment, and then tried exactly that, making the rings glow as they materialized on her hands. The sight of them reduced her nervousness as she tried to remember what she did the other day.

"OK, uh... something please grow?" She asked, sweating a bit.

And something did, except... it was just a few flowers around her feet, making the Belphegor Heiress sweat drop at the sight.

"You're thinking too hard, just do it, get mad if you have to." Leelexe replied, fighting off a groan.

Hina started to panic a bit more, and soon screamed as everything began to overwhelm her... causing a bunch of vines to sprout from the ground and flail around crazily.

"There's her plant manipulation powers." Aariliyn smiled.

"Alright, then let's see how she handles this." Leelexe stated, cracking her knuckles.

Throwing her hand out, she unleashed a surge of magical blasts, making Hina panic as she ran away from them, unsure of what she should be doing next. The ground broke apart even further, making Aariliyn whistle.

"Hina, you can manipulate those rocks into a different substance! Try to morph them!" She exclaimed.

"Uh... alright, if you say so." Hina replied.

She touched a rock, and tried to think of what she should use against Leelexe, and then tried thinking of a titanium shield... only for the rock to melt into mud.

"Was that supposed to happen?" She asked, sweating a bit.

Aariliyn groaned as she slapped her hand over her eyes, knowing this might take a while.

Nanami kicked off the wall she crashed into, trying to dodge the wind as she neared Shuriliu, who immediately activated her Clan ability.

"It won't be that easy." Shuriliu stated.

Nanami quickly rushed past her as the Asmodeus Heiress calculated her movements with her eyes.

"How'd she do that when I was moving so erratically!?" Nanami exclaimed.

"Transcendent Vision is my Clan's power, our eyes see a ton of information. Oh, and that's not all they can do." Shuriliu answered.

" **Invader Sight!** "

Shuriliu suddenly disappeared into the wind like it was veiling her, but everyone aside from Nanami could tell this wasn't happening at all. Ingvild quickly noticed Nanami's confused look.

"Uh oh, looks like Shuriliu's illusions have struck her." The Leviathan Heiress realized.

"Based on your Queen's movements, she's making her think she camouflaged into the wind." Niruili guessed, opening a bag of pretzels.

Shuriliu and Leelexe both hold out their hands, forming a magic circle.

In mere moments, both Nanami and Hina shouted as they were struck by the magic attacks they released, making them both land on the ground with swirled eyes. Realizing they weren't in any shape to battle, Lilith quickly released a finger whistle.

"Alright, think we should call it a day." The Devil Queen stated.

Ingvild and Aariliyn jumped onto the field, moving to help their Queens back on their feet.

"Guess we're not getting anywhere that fast, especially since I can't ask Azazel to lend me Tobio due to the mission he and the Slash/Dog team are on." Lilith sighed.

"Lavinia's out as well, as she's chasing Walburga again." Cassiel added.

Upon saying the name of the Absolute Demise wielder, she recalled something that she asked her to pass to Lilith.

"Oh yeah, Lilith? I've got a message she asked me to pass onto you." She stated.

The Mother of all Devils looked at her, listening as Cassiel whispered something into her ear about "silvery-white", "half-sister", and "light" that made her eyes widen. Before she could even register it properly, Lilith suddenly rushed off and left her blinking in surprise.

"Oh god... if she reacted like that, I think-" The Demon Queen wondered aloud.

A magic circle appearing by her ear interrupted her, and she quickly moved it by her ear to answer it, gasping as she heard something important.

* * *

In another area, the sight of a thin young man with brown hair, wearing small spectacles and an archbishop outfit, was seen working on something in a secret area. Pausing his use of a magic welding device, he looked at the crystal he had created.

"Hmm... no, this crystal still can't achieve the same results I used those brats for." He stated.

"Valper!" Jequn's voice shouted.

Turning his head, he looked to see the ex-Demon Lord appearing behind him.

"Ah, welcome Jequn, what can I do for you?" Valper asked.

"Start your work on my little machine project, the first stage has begun... and we need to do a little more work now that the Devils have gotten the Telos Karma and Innovate Clear wielders within their protection." She answered.

He showed some surprise, but quickly made a scary smirk followed by a dark chuckle.

"This should be fun." He stated.

He turned around, and started working on this new project, leaving Jequn to disappear as she continued developing her plans. When she was out of view, he moved to a different part of his secret lab to open a door.

Behind it, the sight of a bunch of machines resembling Golems could be seen inside.

* * *

_Nanami opened her eyes to find herself in some kind of burning area, one that was such a scorched mess she couldn't make it out what it was that was specifically burning._

_"What the... where am I?" She wondered._

_At the same time, while also being outside the Telos Karma wielder's notice, Hina was in a different part of the burning area._

_"Hello? Anyone!?" She called out._

_"This isn't enough..."_

_Both Hina and Nanami turned as they saw the sight of a male silhouette walking through the flames, and then turned as he saw the sight of a girl laying on the ground, making his eyes shake._

_"Mitsuya..." She barely managed to gasp out._

_'Hey, his name is the same my-' Hina gasped, unable to believe they shared it._

_"No!" Mitsuya shouted._

_Rushing over to her, she lifted her up, quickly noticing the burn marks and purple splotches that implied a strong poison seeped through her veins._

_"I... promised... to the end... but... couldn't keep..." She struggled to say._

_She began to cough heavily, and a bit of blood trickled out of it, making his eyes shake in horror at the sight._

_"Know I... always... love you..." She said._

_Reaching her hand to caress his cheek one last time... a tear escaped her eyes before she went limp, making him scream as the love of his life met her end, making the entire area shatter like glass._

* * *

Both Longinus wielders suddenly shot up, panting heavily at the horrible nightmare they had just witnessed.

However, what was strange to them wasn't the fact they saw it, the real oddity was why they even saw it... and felt the weight when neither of them had any link to weren't either of their parents, nor did they recognize what they saw.

'Why did we have that nightmare?' They both thought, trying to make sense of it.

Eventually, the two gave up and got on their feet.

Walking out of the resting areas they were in, they found their Kings with the other Maou Heirs and their retainers as they waited over a video game.

"Wait, _no! Get away from that spot!_ " Gandoma grunted in a panic.

"Too late!" Niruili giggled.

Everyone gave a jaw drop as the Beelzebub Heiress took the win, making her bounce around them in victory.

"I'm Queen of the Gamin World!" She exclaimed, jumping on a chair's arm rest.

Said chair tipped over, making her tumble on the floor.

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" Niruili shouted.

"Uh... do we want to know what that was about?" Hina asked.

" _We don't even know what it was about..._ " Gandoma admitted.

Aariliyn sighed as she turned the console off and got on her feet looking at the duo.

"So, you two have a nice nap?" She asked.

"Not really, I had this strange nightmare where this guy saw his girlfriend die." Both said in unison.

Everyone froze before the two turned to look at each other.

"Wait... you had the same dream as me? But how!?" They loudly asked each other.

"This just got weird..." Misteeta remarked.

Shuriliu blinked a bit and activated her powers while no one noticed, though quickly dispelled it after seeing the information she it gathered.

"Regardless of why, think the more important thing is getting you two up to speed. This time without either of you getting knocked unconscious by our attacks." The Asmodeus Heiress reminded them.

Hina and Nanami gave nervous chuckles at that, remembering why they were asleep in the first place.

"Good point..." The night haired Queen agreed.

* * *

The Telos Karma wielder screamed as she back flipped near the ground, barely catching herself.

"Come on, is that really all you've got?" Shuriliu snickered.

"Hey, don't count me out of this duel just yet! I'll figure out my powers and land a blow on you, just you wait!" Nanami exclaimed.

Although, that promise's weight seemed shaky when she had lost 34 times already.

Running away from Leelexe's attacks, Hina was seen panicking as she grabbed onto the end of a newly risen vines, using it to swing herself away from the danger zone.

"Why did I sign up for this!" She panicked.

"I'm starting to think I should be lazy just to let her actually get some sort of progress..." Leelexe sighed.

Everyone else kept watching, this time without Lilith present.

"Hey Cassiel, why isn't Lilith here this time? I thought she wanted to see how things with our new Longinus wielders went?" Ingvild asked.

"Passed a massage from Lavinia to her, something only she'd get. It had to be serious because after I told her, that solemn look she's always giving vanished in an instant." The Demon Queen answered.

This caught the attention of everyone watching as they stared at her in shock.

**「** **Aokana Four Rhythm: Opening** **」**

Nanami panted a bit, soon noticing a gust of wind flying at her, making her shoot her arm out... which created a barrier that managed to defend against it!

"She blocked it!?" Shuriliu gasped.

"Yes, this is my chance!" Nanami exclaimed, dashing at her.

The Asmodeus Heiress smirked as she folded her wings, preparing for something that made Coriana gasp.

"How interesting!" She smirked.

Nanami jumped up and then prepared a diving maneuver towards her opponent.

"I've got you this time!" The Leviathan Queen shouted.

"Sorry, but no dice!" Shuriliu retorted.

At that moment, she suddenly to spin as all of her wings spread back out, causing some of her pink wind to form and get Nanami's attention.

" **Pheromone Turbine!** "

The Asmodeus Heiress shot upwards like an arrow from the updraft of her twirling winds, passing by Nanami and making a gap slight enough to have her contact miss, while the rest of the twirling winds pushed her near the ground with a downdraft.

"Nanami!" Hina exclaimed.

"Aw man, looks like she's about to lose again." Ingvild remarked.

As she neared the ground, the Telos Karma user began remembering the powerlessness she once felt on the day she lost everything.

'Will that be something I have to watch again? No, I won't let that happen...' She thought.

Managing to right herself, she stomped her feet forward, suddenly kicking on the wind, and getting all but Shuriliu's attention. Right at that moment, she sprung forward at the Asmodeus Heiress.

'Ever again!' Nanami promised, reaching her hand forward.

Shuriliu's eyes widened as she felt herself get hit, leaving a magic circle with the crest of Leviathan inside of it.

"Did she just kick herself off air?" Ingvild asked.

"No way, the luck it would take to do that is... wait, luck? Then that means!" Shuriliu replied, gasping as she looked towards Nanami's pendant.

The night-haired girl looked at it as well... and saw it was glowing.

"I... I manipulated luck... I've finally used my power!" Nanami cheered, flipping in midair.

Landing on the ground, Hina's eyes were all teary as she watched.

'She really did it... she consciously manipulated luck in her favor!' Hina smiled, feeling herself tearing up in joy.

**「** **Insert Song End** **」**

Nanami landed on the ground, looking to the sky.

'Mom... dad... I hope you were watching, because I'm finally gaining the strength to pave events in my favor.' Nanami thought, smiling brightly.

There was a long road ahead of her and Hina, but today... they took their first step.

* * *

**Looks like fortune's literally turned in Nanami's favor, as she's finally managed to use her Longinus' power. We've also introduced the other Maou Heirs and their retainers, and as you can see, they're members of Sairaorg's peerage! To explain, similar to Sairaorg, they also found Devils who were looked down on for their teammates, and that had them spread out among the Maou Heirs as a result of this.**

**That, and the Maou Heirs are born Ultimate-Class Devils (which includes Vali), something I feel is fitting due to the Maou being the strongest Devils that Hell had to offer when all seven of them were alive. Because of that, Sairaorg needs a stronger team to fight them, and the only members of his canon peerage still with him are Kuisha and Regulus.**

**As you've noticed with Valper, he doesn't look like his canon self, and there is an in-story reason for this you'll see near the end. I will say that he looks as he should in LOHD, so feel free to guess what happens to him for now, and I'll tell you the actual reason when it finally happens. Let's just say there's something about how he looks and when Kiba's tragic backstory happens.**

**One big surprise I'm sure no one expected? That I kept Nanami and Hina as Humans, which I decided on because we've never seen an Evil Piece glitch outside of the Mutation Pieces (at least that I can remember), and as a result of Mitsuya being one of the strongest Humans in canon. Also, to help with their inability to flightless (as I'm sure not everyone can fly like Rossweisse can), I've given them shoes.**

**For anyone who's seen the anime from this chapter's only insert song, they're based off the school version of the Anti-Gravity Shoes that are a vital part of its story, albeit powered by the user's own magic instead off some kind of anti-gravity particles. They're also flying more than levitating, so they're much harder to use, something Hina will soon learn.**

**We also got our first appearance of Lilith, which will also be her last appearance in the story, as she only has a major role in the main trilogy. While I can't explain the specific reasons for this importance, she's got the same role as Azazel and Sirzechs with a little extra added in. What I can say is during the three year gap this story has to the main trilogy, Nanami and Hina come to know Lilith fairly well.**

**Now, all that's left to talk about before we end this chapter is the nightmare with Mitsuya Kanzaki, which is the first sign to the connection he, Hina, and Nanami all have. The girl you saw comes from what I think is an image of Denpachi's cover, where she appears with who I assume is Mitsuya, and may have appeared with him in a photo Tobio took during Volume 25, so anything about her in this chapter is just a guess.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**

* * *

** Bust Size of New Female Characters ** **:**

**Leelexe Belphegor - 103 cm**

**Niruili Beelzebub - 99 cm**

**Shuriliu Asmodeus - 104 cm**

**Coriana Andrealphus - 99 cm**

**Lilith Lucifer - 110 cm**

* * *

** Brief Summaries of Abilities/Equipment/Terms in Today's Chapter ** **:**

**【** **Transcendent Vision** **】** **  
The bloodline ability of the Asmodeus Clan, which allows them to use their eyes to see in various forms of vision, collect information faster than light (albeit sometimes with limits or completely unable to with beings of certain strength and powers), and allow their illusionary powers to strike their enemies.**

* * *

** Pairings List ** **:**

**Hina/Nanami - Friends**  
Shuriliu/Coriana - Dating, and is Shuriliu's main love interest  
Shuriliu/Her Peerage - Dating


End file.
